What Once Was Lost Is Now Found
by Nev1988
Summary: Pg-13 for language and some violence: When Justine joined the crew of the Pearl as a man she didn't realize how hard it would be to keep her gender secret, and that she would learn a bigger secret along the way; fatherdaughter story!
1. Chapter 1: Found

Chapter 1:  
  
A/N: Okay this is a one shot thing; I wanted to see how this would turn out. So I would appreciate if you would review it and tell me if it is good or not. Please keep in mind that this will determine whether I continue to write it or not. Well thanks and enjoy!  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
I entered the pub that night expecting to have a night filled with rum, chaos and roaring laughter, but what I got was something better. An adventure.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"Wench!" I called to the shady whore behind the bar, "A rum, if you'd be so kind!" I gave a cheeky smile and removed my hat, my dirtied green bandana still intertwined in the coils of my black hair. This poor hat, I bought it cheap and never imagined it lasting this long, it looked like it had been run over by carriages several times. I laughed silently to myself remembering how much effort it took to get that hat. But such is the life of a pirate, right?  
  
The bar wench brought over my mug which I took from her hastily, "What took you so long? I could've eaten a royal meal fit for the king by now! Never mind that, get back to your work!" The woman scoffed at me and turned on her heals to walk away her dirty blonde hair dangling from that rat's nest on top of her head.  
  
I heard the pub door swing open and decided to get a glance at the fellow who had caused a sudden shock to sweep over the crowd.  
  
"Justin Reynolds! Where is the whelp? Who's hiding him?" The man's voice was rough and deep; his right hand had a firm grip on the handle of his cutlass. I dare not show my face to him, for I am Justin Reynolds or Justine Reynolds for that matter.  
  
I quickly drank the last of my rum and placed my hat back on my unruly locks of curls. Many men were seen leaving the pub and I thought this might be my chance to escape. So I stood slowly keeping an eye on the man at all times. I recognized him now, it was Kurt Millson a well-known pirate in these parts and I was the lass foolish enough to steal from him.  
  
I walked drunkenly out the side door of the pub, making sure not to be noticed by any of the pirates standing with Millson. I crept down the back alley and made a failed attempt to walk across the street unnoticed.  
  
A scrawny looking pirate alerted Millson of my escape and began to chase after me. I ran fearlessly through the crowded streets of Nassau, it was a beautiful night and I would've taken more notice of it if it weren't for my being chased.  
  
They chased me for quite some time, around corners through market places and into dark alleys. When I came to Hanover Street I had thought I lost them so I stopped to catch my breath. Massaging my side to ease the pain of my cramp I sat down on the cold stone curb and looked out at the quiet neighborhood.  
  
The cold night air was beginning to settle in so I pulled my wool jacket tighter around my body at an attempt to keep warm. I could see the docks from where I was sitting; the gigantic ships amazed me. These huge ships could go out on the ocean and tackle the sea many times over; they bewildered me.  
  
I stood straight up as the point of a very sharp sword found it's way into my back. I could feel the razor point just beneath my flesh as I was marched out into the street.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't our dear friend Mr. Reynolds," the husky voice on the other end of the cutlass sounded.  
  
"Listen Millson I can repay you whatever I owe-."  
  
"I don't want your money Reynolds, I want you, and I want you dead! This will teach any man who even so much as thinks of stealing from me to turn away. I'm going to make an example of you, understood?" The blade in my back was being turned and I winced in agony. "Understand?"  
  
"Yes sir, I understand." I said behind gritted teeth; when I got out of this he was going to wish he had never done that. No one mocks Justine Reynolds and gets away with it, at least not now anyway.  
  
"Good, then we shall continue. Turn around!" I turned slowly and he pressed me up against the wall of a stone building. The slime from the wall made my back slip against it. "I am going to kill you with my bare hands Reynolds and then I'm going to cut you up into little pieces."  
  
I gulped hard and then tried to break away as he forced his hands around my neck. I couldn't breath he was cutting off my airway, I began to choke on my own spit and I kicked frantically trying to escape.  
  
"Put the lad down," came a voice from underneath the shadows.  
  
"Who dares interfere with the affairs of Kurt Millson?" Millson shot back slowly loosening his grip on me to deal with the 'intruder'.  
  
"Oh I didn't know it was Kurt Millson, I'll leave now," the voice said mockingly, his hands flailing about.  
  
I couldn't help but laugh but Millson quickly fixed that. He tightened his grip around my neck and I began choking once more. "Come out and show yourself stranger!"  
  
"Let the lad go first!" I could now see a figure shaping in the darkness, I still couldn't tell if it was male or female but by the deepness of the voice I guessed male.  
  
"If you don't come out, the lad dies here and now!" Millson made his point clear by placing his cutlass to my breast. I prayed to god that he wouldn't notice I was a woman that would be the end of me if he did.  
  
The figure put his hands up in defense and walked under the streetlight. He wasn't a very tall man but looked sturdy and experienced when it came to fighting. He wore a tricorn hat, a long dirtied jacket and his face was vaguely familiar. Perhaps I had seen him around and didn't know it.  
  
My attention soon shot back to the blade at my chest as it was poked harder into my flesh. I looked down at where it was placed and saw blood flow through my cotton shirt. "Now tell me why this lad would have any effect on you. Why should I turn him over to your lead?"  
  
"He'd be off your hands for good, you wouldn't ever see the likes off him again."  
  
"And if I killed him now I wouldn't ever see him again."  
  
"True, but then you would have me to deal with." The man took a step closer.  
  
"And who is it that I might be dealing with?"  
  
I could feel the blood rolling onto my stomach, the warmth made me squirm. The man walked up to Millson until he came to the curb where he stopped and starred at me. My hat had fallen to the ground and my locks were saturated with the slime from the wall.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" The man gave a cheeky grin and leaned against the wall, "So what do you say you let the lad go?"  
  
Millson looked down at my wound, the blood made my cotton shirt stick to my chest and I knew he had discovered I was a woman. "You're a bloody lass," he said in a whisper, still struck dumbfounded by the newly discovered fact.  
  
Out of pure reaction I punched him and the sword cut a slit into my flesh. I gripped my wound and then snatched my hat from the ground running with the man named Sparrow down a few alleys until we came to a dock.  
  
We stopped and I leaned up against a post still gripping my wound attempting to apply pressure.  
  
"You lost a lot of blood back there, let me see the wound I can patch it up." He went to reach for it and I quickly covered it up with my jacket  
  
"No! I'll be fine, really. Thank you for back there, but I really must be going." I turned and began my stroll back to the pub.  
  
"You're Justin Reynolds?" I stopped in my track and turned to face the man.  
  
"How do you know that?" I eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"I was in the pub tonight, I saw you leave out of the side door and concluded that you were Justin Reynolds, so I decided to follow you."  
  
"And again I thank you for your help, it is greatly appreciated. Now I really must be on my way."  
  
"My fellow crew member and I were looking for some new scalawags to add to our crew, and I happened to spot you. I figured anyone who is good enough to challenge Millson is good enough to serve the Black Pearl."  
  
"The Black Pearl? You're that Jack sparrow?" I took a few steps closer to look him over once more; he had tangled brown hair and two braids dangling from his chin. There were miscellaneous beads and trinkets intertwined in his hair.  
  
"Captain, if you'd be so kind? And yes I am he, you've heard of me then?" A grin stretched across his face.  
  
"Only that he is a drunken coward who hides on his gallant ship just waiting for some danger to sneak up and beat him to a pulp." As my smile widened it seemed his decreased.  
  
"If you truly believe those stories then I suppose you won't be wanting a spot on me crew then?"  
  
"I never said I believed those stories, merely that I had heard them." I felt a sharp pain from my chest and I gripped my wound.  
  
"Reynolds? Reynolds?" My grip weakened as I could feel myself slipping away into a deep slumber, the last thing I could remember was the sound of Sparrows voice as I toppled over into the water.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
A/N: Well it's now up to you to tell me what you thought of it. Your reviews determine whether I continue to write this story, so please keep that in mind. Thanks! Until next time, TA! 


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Aboard

Chapter 2:  
  
A/N: Okay the polls are in; this story stays! *listens to screams and shouts in the background* Thank you, thank you. Anywho, on with the story!  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
My body ached and I could barely move; I was cold and damp? My eyes fluttered open and I looked up at a wooden ceiling, where was I? I moved my fingers, which had fallen asleep and pulled myself up into a sitting position. My back cracked as I moved, it seemed my body wished me to sleep still although I would not will it.  
  
I glanced around the room noticing a man sitting in a burgundy colored upholstered chair. His brown curly locks hung in his sleeping face; he looked a bit roguish but had a pleasant appearance to him. I looked down at where I sat, my clothes were damp and I was in a bed. I was utterly confused by all this and I noticed my jacket sitting on the bed rail.  
  
I felt my head and found my damp hair; where had my hat gone? I uncovered my legs and stood hesitantly trying to be as quiet as possible. I reached down and grabbed my boots and hat from under the bed pulling them on the walking over to my jacket, which was cold with the night air.  
  
I could vaguely remember the events that took place and I didn't want to have intruded on anyone's lives so I made the decision to leave. The door was only a foot away from the sleeping man and I had not wanted to wake him, I merely wanted to get out of here, but as my luck always seems to go he awoke.  
  
"And where do you think you're going young sir?" The man extended his pistol towards me. He hadn't realized I was a woman; are my features really that masculine?  
  
"I was- uh- I was just going out to get some fresh air but I see that is a bad idea so I think I'll just sit back down." I backed up slowly watching him stand to his full height, he was rather handsome and if I wasn't in my current condition I probably would have let him know it too.  
  
"It's Captain's orders to keep you in here," the man went on.  
  
Ah yes, the captain I had forgotten about the man who saved me from Millson. I looked around the room again, this time with new eyes I was on a ship. Was this really his ship, this room was gorgeous now that I took notice of it. God, another reason why I should've left, this man was probably rich and I would be ruining his life by staying here.  
  
I quickly conjured up a plan, "ah, my wound it hurts." I backed up slowly grabbing my chest wound and then falling back onto the floor. The man, startle, ran over to me as to aid my wound and me. "Stupid cad," I sneered as I kicked his calf sending him to the ground.  
  
I jumped up and ran out of the door as fast as my feet could carry me, in the distance I could hear him shouting to several other crew members to restrain me. I found the gangplank and dashed down it only to be stopped by the unfortunate fellow that happened to run into me.  
  
When I came to there was a small group of three people standing around me. My eyes were groggy so I rubbed them to get a better view of the three persons surrounding me. They were mumbling things to each other, finally I spoke up, "Where in God's name am I?"  
  
One man laughed and helped me to my feet, "You're on a peer just in front of my ship. You've already met William Turner," I turned and looked at the man from the room and then directed myself back to the man speaking. "This here is Ana-Maria, she sewed your wound back up, and then you've already met me, Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
My memory seemed to have floated back to me with that name. "I fell into the water."  
  
"Yes you did, Jack here saved you, you should be more careful." The lad named William stated.  
  
"And you shouldn't be so trusty," I snapped back Sparrow and Ana- Maria laughed.  
  
"Will," came a shout from above. I looked up on the ship and there stood yet another woman on board the ship. She had long dirty blonde hair and men's clothes on her attention turned towards me for a moment. Her gaze seemed to penetrate my skin and I thought she had figured me out but she then shifted her gaze back over to Will.  
  
"Will, Gibbs need to speak with you, says something about his sword!"  
  
"Bloody hell, just because I'm a blacksmith that man thinks I can help him with every scrap he earns on that blasted piece of metal." Will shoved passed me and jogged up the gangplank and down into the lower decks.  
  
I concluded that the woman on the ship was his lover because she glared at me as I watched him run to his duties. I don't think she glared because she knew I was a woman but because she thinks I might bring harm to him.  
  
My attention shot back to the group as I felt a hand land pleasantly on my shoulder. It was the woman Sparrow called Ana-Maria, "Come with me, I'll get you settled into a cabin and get you some new garments to wear."  
  
I took a deep breath and nodded walking with her up the gangplank leaving Sparrow all alone on the peer.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Ana opened a door and let me in, she followed locking the door behind her and opening a drawer. I looked in it and there was a pair of faded black pants, a cotton shirt and a vest. "These should hold you for a little while, and there's a blanket in the second drawer, your hammock over there. I'll leave you to your privacy." She turned to walk out but my bold statement stopped her.  
  
"You know I'm a woman?" I kept my sights on the hammock.  
  
"Aye, that I do," she admitted honestly without hesitation.  
  
"I thank you for your secrecy but may I ask why you didn't tell your Captain?"  
  
"It's not my secret to tell and it seems that you have gone through a lot of trouble to hide it and I shan't want to ruin that for you."  
  
"I respect you for that, my name's Justine Reynolds. It's a pleasure to meet you." I turned on my heel to shake her hand but instead I got a grim response.  
  
"I've never needed friends before and I'm not out to earn them now. There will be food set out for you in the galley if you should be hungry." Her eyes lowered to the floor.  
  
"But-."  
  
"Welcome to the Black Pearl," with that she unlocked the door and walked out.  
  
I sunk into my hammock and removed my hat, "yeah this really makes me feel welcome." I brushed my fingers through my still damp locks and laid back trying my best to get comfortable. I fell into a deep sleep.  
  
I remember dreaming about a small house in which me and my mother lived in on the countryside of England. How I missed her, she died when I was 11, that was nearly 7 years ago. I remember going horseback riding in the spring and the first time I had ever traveled to the coast. I was dreaming about my voyage over to Nassau almost five years ago.  
  
I was shaken from my sleep by an unnerving voice coming from the other side of my door. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, "Yes? YES?"  
  
"I had Gibbs cook you some food! The least you could do is show up to eat it!" I recognized the voice; it was that of Ana-Maria's. I stood and pulled my hair back into a small ponytail and placed my hat back on its rightful spot, my head.  
  
I opened the door and faced the woman eye-to-eye, "Which way to the galley?" I groaned.  
  
"It's that way," her voice was heavy in her Jamaican decent. I nodded and followed her down the hallway and into a small dinning area.  
  
I entered and saw the second woman sitting at a table sipping her soup; she seemed almost too proper to be a pirate. "This here is Elizabeth Swann," Ana announced.  
  
I nodded my head to her and she just glared at me. "I'm terribly sorry about hurting your blokes leg." Damn it! I did it again; I spoke before thinking.  
  
"What makes you think he's my 'bloke'?" She posed curiously.  
  
"Oh, is he not?" I had rather enjoyed answering peoples questions with other questions.  
  
She eyed me closely, "What's your name boy?" The way boy came out was as if she spit it in my face, she was denouncing me and if I didn't have respect for the other crewmembers and her man I would have hit her.  
  
"It's Justin Reynolds." I sneered and walked up to get some soup.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Why? Are you interested? Perhaps you want a night of fun to cool those heels?" I laughed inwardly at my evil handy work, I was proud of all my insults but that seemed to have topped them all.  
  
She slammed her bowl and left the room obviously ticked off. Ana approached me from behind, "Not a wise decision."  
  
I scoffed and disregarded her comment pouring my soup.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
A/N: Please let me know what you thought! Thanks! Ta! 


	3. Chapter 3: One Long Day

Chapter 3:  
  
A/N: Good Morning! Ah, well today's chapter will hopefully be a little better then yesterdays, but we shall see.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
After I had finished eating I walked sleepily back to my room forgetting all about the woman named Elizabeth. I opened the door and stepped in to the tiny hole they called my cabin. I sat on my hammock and pulled off my boats grabbing my blanket I laid back, tilted my hat into my face and went to bed.  
  
I awoke once again to banging on my door. "Reynolds? Reynolds are you in there?" It was Sparrow; I looked out of my window and noticed the sun already up.  
  
"I overslept! Yes I'm here, I'll be out in a minute!" I hollered as I stumbled out of my hammock.  
  
"Well when you're done getting ready just come up on top deck, I'll introduce you to the rest of my crew." I waited until I heard his footsteps disappear down the hall before I got up from the floor in which I lay.  
  
I walked over to my dresser and pulled out the set of clothes Ana had given me. I changed as quickly as I could, making sure to wear the vest so my chest would go unnoticed. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail and retied it as a low one then placed my hat back onto my head. My boots were the last thing I put on, I checked to see if my dagger was still in its holster on the inside of my leather boot, which it was.  
  
I opened the rickety old wood door and walked out into the hallway and onto the deck. We must have set sail in the middle of the night because there was no land anywhere in sight. I walked up to the helm where I had seen the Captain and I announced my presence.  
  
"Ah Reynolds, good to see you awake. Come with me I'll introduce the rest of my crew." I walked with the man down the steps from the helm and over to some gentlemen standing in line. "Lads this here is Reynolds he is the newest addition to me crew and I should want you all to take turns showing him the ropes around here!" Jack pronounced to his crew.  
  
I followed him down the line of men as he introduced them all to me. "This here Is Gibbs, Cotton, Ana-Maria, Henry, Seth, Will, Sean, Jake, Samuel, and Terrence." I smiled politely and listened to Sparrow as he lectured me on the rules of his ship, "No fighting, No mutinying, No stealing each others women, Always have rum, Never drink my rum, and lastly DO NOT interfere with my personal time, savvy?"  
  
"Yes sir," I sounded so childish, virtually nineteen and I sounded like a five year old.  
  
"Okay, then Mr. Turner here will show you how to swab the deck," Sparrow informed me. Great my first job on the ship, cleaning up other people's messes, I could tell today was going to be a long one.  
  
Will turner took me over to a small closet and grabbed out a mop, bucket and scrub brush. "Here you take the bucket fill it with water dunk the mop in and-."  
  
"I know how to mop, I'm not an idiot you know," I grabbed the mop, bucket and brush from him and began to walk away.  
  
He followed me keeping up with my pace, "Do you have a problem with authority?"  
  
"If I didn't why would I be here?" I chucked the bucket overboard holding onto the rope at the end of it.  
  
"Well you could at least show some appreciation to the people in higher ranks than you, that includes the women too."  
  
"Oh, what did your bonny lass run to you crying telling you how I insulted her?" I got up in his face with my comment which sounded like a good idea at the time, but that was before he put me in a death grip and pinned me to the railing.  
  
"Learn to respect those more important than you."  
  
"What? So I can turn out like you?" I spoke between gritted teeth, "Lets get one thing straight here I didn't ask to join this crew, I didn't even want to."  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"Your captain saved my life I owe him for that, the least I could do was join his crew." Turner loosened his grip and let me stand up straight. I eyed him as he retreated away to his 'important' duties.  
  
I rubbed my eyes contemplating the events that just took place before pulling my bucket up. I sat it on the hard wood deck and shoved my mop in it then scrubbed up and down the deck with it.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
When lunch came I was overjoyed, I had already cleaned half the deck and my hands were full of calloses. I followed some of the crew bellow deck into the galley, I spotted Ana and called for her but she ignored me.  
  
As soon as I had gotten my food I found a seat on the end of a bench and sat eating quietly. This day had already started out rough and I just wanted to be alone, I always felt better alone.  
  
One of the men from the crew came up and sat next to me, I believe it was Samuel. "So you're the new one, eh?" His grin was full of yellow teeth and a couple gold caps.  
  
"Yeah, that's me." I sighed and took a bite of my roll.  
  
He starred at me a moment his blue eyes boring into my head, he had blonde hair with a reddish tint and was a scrawny looking fellow. "How long have you been in the Caribbean?"  
  
"Five years, you?" Usually I wasn't much for small talk but I made an exception this time because he looked just as lonely as me.  
  
"My whole life, my pa was a sailor, wanted me to be one to. But I couldn't bring myself to following the rules of the King or Governor." The man gave a short but memorable cackle.  
  
"Ah, so you know this place well then?" I picked up my apple about to bite into it when Samuel stopped me.  
  
"There's a worm in that one, here," he handed me another apple from the pile.  
  
"Thanks, I think." I took the apple and bit into it, the juice was sweet and tasty. The cold liquid felt good sliding down my throat.  
  
"Yes I know this place well, been sailing for ten years now." He voiced proudly picking up his own roll and biting into it.  
  
"That's a long time-."  
  
"Reynolds can I talk with you?" I turned my head and noticed Sparrow at the door I nodded to him and stood.  
  
"It's been nice talking with you Samuel, we'll finish some other time." I walked to the door and stepped out into the hallway with Sparrow.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Were my rules not clear enough for you?"  
  
"No sir, they were crystal clear."  
  
"Then do you mind explaining your confrontation with Mr. Turner this morning?"  
  
"Confrontation? I wasn't aware of any confrontation, we simply had a misunderstanding."  
  
"A misunderstanding?"  
  
"Yes, you see he thought that I shouldn't have a problem with authority where as I did. I wouldn't be a very good pirate if I did everything the laws said I should now would I?" I must admit I loved to confuse people and lie and cheat just to get my way, but such is the way of a pirate right?  
  
"I'm not talking about authority I'm talking about yours and his discussion on Elizabeth."  
  
"Ah yes Elizabeth, tell me is that his lover?"  
  
I could tell Sparrow was becoming frustrated with my delays, "Just do us a favor next time you feel the need to insult someone, insult me that way there is no confusion no lies and I can solve the problem very easily." With that Sparrow walked off leaving me in my angered disposition.  
  
I gathered my strength and walked back to my cabin, and as I look back on it now, was probably not a smart idea because in my cabin I found little Miss Swann snooping through my things. "Is there something I could maybe help you with?"  
  
Her eyes shot up from the spot in which they were currently searching, "Uh-."  
  
"May I inquire as to why you are rummaging through my room or would you like to take it up with the Captain?"  
  
Elizabeth stood and smiled slightly, "I was just cleaning."  
  
"Right, go on and get out." She accepted by offer graciously. I took my hat off and ran my fingers through my unruly locks undoing the ponytail and exposing my shoulder length hair, my green bandana still clung to my head. I sat down and recanted my thoughts before going back to my duties on deck.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
A/N: Well I hope you liked it, more to come soon! Tell me what you thought and thanks for those who have reviewed! TA! 


	4. Chapter 4: Saved By My Enemy

Chapter 4:  
  
A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! Here's the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my characters!  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
I looked myself over in a small hand mirror that I had pick-pocketed a while ago. I had become dirty and almost unhealthy looking. My faded face with soot smudged on it, my greasy oily hair, I looked like a young lad exposed to too much hard work, but then again that was what I was supposed to be right?  
  
I couldn't stand hiding my features; I had lied so much about being a woman that I almost believed I was a man. I wanted to take a bath so bad but if I did I'd be afraid that the feminine side of me would show through. I was lost without a thought in my head, or was it that there were too many in my head to think straight? I don't remember all I knew was that for some reason I felt I had to stay on that ship, I felt connected to it, almost as if the ship were the one who had given birth to me not my mother, god rest her soul.  
  
She always dressed elegantly even when times were sad; she would have never wanted this life for me, dodging officers, hiding my femininity, stealing from people and devoting my life to the code of pirates. She would have scolded me so bad; I snickered at the thought as I placed the mirror in the top drawer under my old cotton shirt.  
  
I thought back on the day; Sparrow had worked me so hard. I felt as if I would pass out several times along the way. What a great Captain he must be to have the trust and allegiance of all who stayed on his ship. What a wonderful accomplishment, one I probably would never have the chance of gaining.  
  
I looked around the room and decided that it was too stuffy to stay in that night so I walked up on deck to allow myself some fresh air. The air was cool and for the first time in the five days that I had been on the ship I let my hair blow in the night breeze. My tangled curls drifted in and out of my face as I starred wondrously up at the stars.  
  
I must've looked considerably like Sparrow from behind because when Will emerged on deck he referred to me as Jack. It was only after I turned around that he had realized I was indeed not his Captain.  
  
"Oh, my mistake."  
  
I forced myself back towards the stars, pulling my bandana further down on my forehead to remove any sight of a woman in me. "Do you often mix your Captain up with other pirates?" I called back to him, trying my best to pick a fight.  
  
"If you have something to say Reynolds, go on and say it." He turned half his body toward me and I permitted a grin to form on my stern face.  
  
"There is no hidden meaning to my question Turner, I simply was curious. That's not a crime is it? To be curious?"  
  
He turned swiftly walking away from me and back into the lower decks. As he retreated I couldn't help but laugh, annoying him and his bonny lass mad me feel like I was still myself.  
  
"Reynolds, can you come here a moment?" Sparrow's booming voice seemed to have sprung out of nowhere and I was left in a perplexed disposition.  
  
"And where might here be?" I shouted back awaiting the voice to reply to me. I could not see anything in the dark mist that had seemed to sweep over the ship unnoticed.  
  
"At the helm, where the bloody hell else would I be?" Sparrow retorted.  
  
I rolled my eyes and wondered in that direction, "I thought maybe you were drunk and had managed to get yourself caught on some rope and were dangling off the back of the ship." Through the darkness I could here a hint of laughter as I ascended up the stairs to the helm. Over the last few days I had become Sparrow's amusement.  
  
"So what is it that you want, Captain?" I said almost halfheartedly.  
  
"I wan you to take the night watch tonight."  
  
"Tonight? Sparrow you've been-." He waved his finger at me and I restated my complaint, "But Captain you've had me at hard work all day, I would much oblige some time to rest."  
  
"Reynolds, Reynolds. If you wanted to relax you should've stayed in your bed chamber."  
  
"But sir-." I protested once more.  
  
"Reynolds! Up you go or its off you go, now get to work."  
  
"Aye Cap'n." I rolled my eyes as I walked down the steps and over to the running rigging. I began to climb up to the crow's nest with nothing on my mind but the sound of the ocean waves beating in its rhythmic way against the sides of the ship.  
  
I sat on my bum and gazed up at the stars, not falling short of a trance. For a moment there I was at peace until I could hear talking bellow. The night fog had settled in and I couldn't see who the two people were but by their tone of voice I could tell that it was Turner and his unbearable lass Elizabeth.  
  
They were in a deep discussion about their problems, which seemed highly amusing to me at the moment so I lay down on my belly and peered over the edge listening in. It seemed that her father wanted her back in Port Royale as soon as possible in hopes that they would finally decide on marriage. "Woo marriage," I had whispered to myself, "these two are a bunch of stiff necks. They really have no idea how to enjoy life."  
  
"BOO!" I shot backwards screaming as Samuel popped up on the crow's nest scaring the crap out of me. I lost my balance and went over tumbling through the air and smacking into the icy night water. "REYNOLDS! MAN OVER BOARD! STARBOARD SIDE!"  
  
I plunged further and further into the water by the second my body numb with the cold. I tried to re-surface but every time I did the waves re-engulfed me. I felt as if I would die. I began to let myself sink; my body had given up on me. I was in a cage, a frozen cage. I was going to die. Just then I felt warm arms appear around my waist and I was pulled from my certain death.  
  
When I opened my eyes I peered up at Turner's shaken disposition, his wet hair dripped on my face. I was saved by my enemy.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
A/N: So how was it? Let me know! Thanks! Ta! 


	5. Chapter 5: A Strange Awareness

Chapter 5:  
  
A/N: I know the last chapter was kind of short I'll try to make this one longer! Thanks again for reviewing!  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
I turned on my side gagging up the seawater; the salt in the unbearably cold water scraped my throat as it was spewed from my body. My matted black hair stuck itself to my neck and face; I could feel a friendly hand massaging my back as to sooth the pain that I was feeling. I looked up to see if it was Sparrow and was shocked when I found that it was Turner.  
  
"Turner," my voice brittle and unstable.  
  
"Relax Reynolds, come, you must rest." He reached his hand out to me, which I took hesitantly for I knew not his reason for helping me.  
  
I stood slowly trying my best to regain balance on my own two feet. I was dizzy and could hardly see anything.  
  
"Reynolds, your wound it's bleeding!" Turner leaned over to help me walk and I passed out in his arms.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
It was true my wound had bled badly; I must've pulled the stitches loose when I was battling with the sea. If Turner had not dove in, I'm not sure what would've happened, or even if I would be here today. But the question is why, why did he risk his life to save me? That is the question I planned on forcing him to answer.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
I shot up out of a dream screaming, Ana-Maria burst into my room frantically checking me over to make sure nothing had happened to me. "What the bleeding hell is the matter with you lass? There's not a speck of blood on you and I can't find any bruises or anything!"  
  
When I had gotten my breathing back to normal I spoke in a raspy voice, "I'm terribly sorry Ana, I had a bad dream."  
  
"Bad dream! Bad dream! I busted me arse to run in here and for what? A bad dream! Christ almighty girl! Next time you better be on the verge of death before you scream or I'll remove those pipes for good!" She shook her finger vividly at me and I knew that she wasn't joking.  
  
I nodded and laid back in my hammock watching as she left the room. Once more I was left to my thoughts, how much more boring could this day get? I began to twiddle my thumbs in anticipation of what Turner might say. Would he deny rescuing me? Would he freely admit it? Would he come up with some lame explanation about my importance on the ship and that without me there would be less help aboard the Pearl? These are questions I obviously did not know the answer to so I just kept starring at my ceiling trying to find something that would spark my interest.  
  
Sparrow had decided to give me the day off, said I needed some rest. He probably just didn't want me to end up scolding Turner for waisting his time saving me and going on about how I was just about to save myself when he grabbed me. That's Sparrow's thinking for you, the less of me aboard the more peace he gets. Not such a bad way of thinking, considering the fact that it was true, I love to pick fights you could say it's like my second job.  
  
My door creaked open and I sprung up expecting it to be Ana ready and willing to yell at me more about the stupid things that I had messed up on, but instead I found Turner leaning against my small dresser. "Are you lost?"  
  
He gave a slight smirk, which was more then I had ever gotten from him since we met. "I just wanted to check up on you."  
  
"Well I'll save you the trouble, I'm just dandy!" I slumped back in my hammock facing my small porthole of a window.  
  
Turner walked further into my room and sat on a crate in the corner. "Well If you don't mind I'd very much like to talk to you for a few moments." I scoffed and kept my eyes fixed on the sea waved just outside of my window. "I know we haven't gotten along very well at all since you've joined the crew-."  
  
I rolled over and looked him square in the face, "So what? Let me guess you want to forget about our past arguments and accusations, shake hands and become life long buddies who tell each other secrets and promise to protect each other's backs?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because one of us will eventually turn on the other and rat them out or kill them all together," I continued in my contradicting tone.  
  
"Well I would never turn my back on you or anyone for that matter. I didn't yesterday."  
  
"I didn't say it would be you, I merely said one of us. Besides what's it to you if I'm alive or not?"  
  
"You're part of the crew and as-."  
  
"Save it for someone who gives two shits about it! You just realized that your Captain likes me and will keep me around so you figured that you better start to like me too because I'm here to stay."  
  
"If that's what you think." He said almost without a care.  
  
"You know it's the truth you're just too stuck up and stubborn to admit it! You know damn well that-." Turner pulled my face down to his, close enough to kiss me but he hesitated looking me over once more before speaking.  
  
"You're a woman." His eyes were cold and yet so loving at the same time, at that moment I realized exactly what the Swann lass saw in him. He was protective and heartfelt.  
  
"How can you be sure?" There I go again with the mind games, I can't seem to get enough of other people's pain.  
  
"Well first off men don't have quite so small of a build, you're 18 and still have no facial hair and last time I checked men don't have breasts, especially those size." I shoved him away from me and stood frustrated and highly angered.  
  
"You mangy cad! You come prancing into my room offering me a truce and then blackmailing me about my own gender!"  
  
"Well there wouldn't be anything to blackmail if you would just be honest."  
  
"Alright tough guy, if you're so sure I'm a woman prove it!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well if you're indeed straight, which I am completely assuming, and I'm a woman then you should have no problem kissing me, right?" I raised my eyebrow while watching his face turn a slight pink. "Well then we've solved that one haven't we," I turned to walk out but was pulled around into the most tender kiss I had ever received to date.  
  
His hands gripped my shoulders caressing every bit of flesh attached to them; I found myself with my arms wrapped around his neck holding him in that loving position. But I soon found myself breaking away, it had seem that even just for a moment I was at peace, I felt right. Then I came to the sudden awareness that my secret was out, the last person I wanted to know turned out to be the one to find it out. How could this be?  
  
I peered up at him and a strange feeling came over me, one that I did not want to have any part in so I pushed away grasping my mouth, "Please leave." I starred at the floor and listened as he left. I then dropped to my knees and pondered over what to do next, he knew now I had to protect myself, I had to get along with him no matter what. Damn, he forced me into watching his back! I was now at his mercy, I was now his slave!  
  
I grabbed my belt from my chair and pulled on my boots and hat before running up on deck to follow Turner. I was prepared to do work and work hard all day in hopes that I would sweat away the troubles of that morning.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
A/N: So was it any good? Lots of controversy I hope! Well I got to go get myself some pumpkin pie! So have a great turkey day and I'll update again on Saturday! TA! 


	6. Chapter 6: Friendly Competition

Chapter 6:  
  
A/N: Another thrilling chapter! Please enjoy!  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"Reynolds! What are you doing up here! You need to rest!" Sparrow yelled at me from the helm.  
  
"Screw sleep! I'm fine!" I kept a steady pace as I walked down the deck towards Turner.  
  
"Reynolds you'll get down in that cabin right now! That's an order!" Sparrow continued hollering at me.  
  
I merely ignored the shouts coming from behind me as I shoved myself in Turners way. "I don't care if you got my attention or even if you got me to blush. I'm still going to work and I'm going to work hard and you're going to forget all about this little incident, savvy?"  
  
Turner gave me a strange glare as he examined my facial expression, "What did you say?"  
  
"I said that you are going to forget about this little incident from this morning."  
  
"Not that, what was the last thing you said?"  
  
I was not quite sure what Turner was trying to get at, "Savvy?" He looked me over once more before questioning my origin.  
  
"Who were your parents?"  
  
"What's that got to do with this morning? It's none of your business any way so just stay out of it!" I backed away and retreated back to the helm where I approached Sparrow.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Miss Swann walked up to Turner and began whispering to him. I could tell that it was about me because she kept her stare fixed on me as I walked away.  
  
"What did he say to you, Will?"  
  
"It was nothing, nothing at all," he gave a fake smile and went back to mending Gibbs' cutlass.  
  
"It must've been a whole lot of nothing for him to go strolling off in that perplexed tone!" She continued, her voice showing a touch of anger.  
  
Will continued examining the sword to find any dings or scratches on the metal, "Elizabeth, do you see any resemblance between Reynolds and Jack?"  
  
Elizabeth lifted her glare and watched Jack and me go back and forth in our little disagreement about my state of health.  
  
"I mean look at how Jack stands and then look at how Reynolds stands and the way they both say savvy is uncanny. They seem so much alike that it is scary, I wonder if they're related some how."  
  
"Come on Will, that's crazy! Jack has already told us many times over that he has no family. He's a rouge remember."  
  
"What if he doesn't know?" Will suggested as he went about re- shaping the blade as much as he could.  
  
"Doesn't know what?"  
  
"That he has family."  
  
"Come on they're nothing alike. Jack is a great person and Captain I admit he's a little strange but Reynolds is just so crude and vile. I resent ever meeting him, I don't know why Jack keeps him around."  
  
"I remember when you first met Jack you were repulsed by him, said he was crude and vile too. But look at you now, you're practically like his daughter!"  
  
Elizabeth lost her cool, "that was different." She fumed as she walked away back to the lower quarters.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"Captain I am fine! I can walk on my own two feet and I can see just grand! I only fell in the water, it's not like I caught hypothermia or anything!" I shouted at him trying my best to plead my case in hopes he would let me work instead of suffering in that hellhole of a cabin.  
  
"You are very weak at the moment and may collapse at any point. I can't risk having you fall overboard just because you insist on working!"  
  
"I can work just as well as any other bloke on this ship and I can prove it!" I took off down the steps and climbed up the running rigging to the crow's nest. "I can climb, I can tie and I can swab! I can do anything you ask me to just as well as any other man!"  
  
Sparrow gritted his teeth as he considered my proposal. "Will! What do you think?"  
  
I didn't even turn to look at Turner for fear that if I looked at him I would relive the precious moment from that morning all over again.  
  
"It seems that he can hold his own, sir!" He shouted up to Sparrow.  
  
"Aye, it does. Well Reynolds it seems you'll be permitted to work today!" I smiled with great pleasure and wanted so bad to yell out loud and proclaim my joy when the catch came. "But rather then work under my orders today, I'm turning you over to Will since he seems to share the same enthusiasm about your work as you do."  
  
My smile sank but rather than refuse the offer I nodded and climbed down from the crow's nest and walked slowly over to Turner. "So what are my orders, sir?"  
  
"Do you know how to sword fight?"  
  
I gazed at him trying to pin point the reason behind that question, "Are you kidding? Yeah I can sword fight."  
  
"Well let's see it then," he stood from his chair and handed me the sword he was working with.  
  
"You're not serious are you?" I looked over the brilliant craftsmanship of the sword in my grasp.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" He circled around me, ready to begin his exercise as if he had been waiting a long time for a good dueling partner.  
  
"Alright, but I'll warn you I'm pretty good." I smiled and stood in position. Our swords clashed and the duel began.  
  
As the match progressed we no longer stayed in one spot we moved around the deck freely. Turner swooped low with his blade allowing me the opportunity to jump and hit the hilt of my cutlass onto his back forcing him to the floor. We continued the fight with enjoyment and pleasure.  
  
I flipped Turner onto his back and then proceeded to sit on his abdomen with the point of my blade at his throat. "Done yet?"  
  
"I'm just getting started," he kicked his legs into my back shoving me forward permitting me to land on my back where he then sat on me. "How about you? Are you done yet?"  
  
"Not even close," I yanked his head down and slammed mine into his causing a sudden rush of pain to go to both of our heads as we both collapsed to the deck floor.  
  
Turner broke out in a roar of laughter, which had become very contagious, as I too started laughing. "Where did you learn how to do that?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, I just thought it was time to use my head for something.' I continued laughing until Sparrow appeared right over my head. "Well hello there Captain. Is there a problem, sir?"  
  
"Reynolds, what are you doing?" Sparrow's voice was stern and solid.  
  
"I'm taking a break, sir." I said with absolutely no care in the world.  
  
"Taking a break? Taking a break from what?"  
  
"Well me and Turner here were having an educational duel. Ain't that right Turner?" I looked over to the body opposite to me and smiled.  
  
"Aye," I heard him pipe up after a moment. "It's honest work isn't it Jack?" He sat up now looking up at the Captain.  
  
"What is?" Jack asked looking down at me and then shifting his eyes over to Will.  
  
"Teaching the lad how to properly sword fight. You don't want him to screw up and accidentally kill you, now do you?"  
  
"Well when you're finished with him, if you don't mind I would like to take a shot at him myself. By the way, have you seen my bottle of rum?" Sparrow searched through the area vividly.  
  
"No Sparrow, I haven't seen your rum, but if I do I'll be sure to point it straight in your direction." I announced from the floor and watched as Sparrow dismissed my thoughts.  
  
"Get up Reynolds, we have work to do," Turner pulled me from the floor our bodies hit together as I was yanked up. I stood there for a moment just loving the feeling then coming back to reality I walked back to my position and waited for my orders.  
  
It was like that the rest of the afternoon, dueling, scolding, yelling, breaks, dueling, more scolding, yelling, and then another break. It just went on and on and on, and I became so tired.  
  
"Turner do we have to this again? My arms about to fall off!" I complained aloud hoping that he might give in and let me stop.  
  
"No, we practice until you have it down or until you can beat me." He held his sword in position once more and gave the order.  
  
I lunged at him not a care in the world whether I won or not until his attention was distracted. Miss Swann had walked up on deck and for a brief moment he directed his attention to her instead of the fight. Within that moment I kicked the back of his knee sending him to the floor and then placing my cutlass to his throat.  
  
I kicked his sword from his hand, "Are we done yet?"  
  
"Yes, we're done," his breath was heavy and from the corner of my eye I could see Elizabeth running towards him.  
  
"Good," I pulled my sword from his neck and sheathed it once more.  
  
Miss Swann landed next to Will, checking him over making sure that I didn't scratch him.  
  
"How pathetic," Elizabeth looked up at me her dirty blonde hair swaying at her shoulders. "You act as if he needs medical attention, it wasn't even a real duel."  
  
"You almost ran him through, I saw it!" She sounded so worried, so afraid that I would've killed him.  
  
"That's part of the duel, you tell her Turner." I looked to Turner who was happily eating up all of the attention. "Turner!" I kicked his leg as to say 'help me out here, now!'  
  
"Oh, right! Yes it is part of the duel, but it hurt." I rolled my eyes and watched as Elizabeth shot a dirty look towards me.  
  
"Don't be getting in a strop, he's the teacher you know! For god's sake, I'm not going to take this any more, I'm going to my cabin if you need me. Ta!" I turned and sauntered off down to my cabin.  
  
I opened the door to my cabin and nearly screamed as I saw Millson sitting in my hammock, but I was gagged and pinned to the floor before I could say anything.  
  
"Hello Reynolds."  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
A/N: Woo-Hoo Suspenseful! Got to love the suspense, don't worry I'm going to try and work on the next chapter today. Bu until then, TA! 


	7. Chapter 7: Death On The Pearl?

Chapter 7:  
  
A/N: YAY!!!! Today I got off of school because of snow! Thanks to those white fluffy angelic flakes I have no work and therefor I have plenty of time to update my story(s) for you! Isn't that grand? Okay well here is the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own my characters! No one else!  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
I squirmed on the floor trying my best to break free from the pressure the pirate behind me was putting on my back to keep me on the ground.  
  
"Well Reynolds this isn't too bad of a pick for a ship, it's nice and sturdy. It's a shame you'll never see it again."  
  
I began spouting profanity and accusations through the gag. "What's that you say, Reynolds? Remove the gag."  
  
"But sir, what if she screams?" The bloke holding me asked.  
  
"Then snap her neck." He said coldly.  
  
The pirate removed my gag and I began speaking, "you pompous bastard!"  
  
"I'll interpret that as: hello Millson how have you been?" He stood and looked down at me, "Well come on, let her feel comfortable, this is her room after all."  
  
The pirate behind me allowed me to sit up, "What do you want Millson?"  
  
"I hear that you're a woman now, great switch. They are by far the fairer sex."  
  
"I was always a woman you blubbering idiot!" Millson rammed his foot into my side and I dropped to the floor; my hands still held behind my back.  
  
"You know you haven't changed Reynolds. You're still the same old stubborn cur! But you see it's not going to work this time because this time my plan is flawless. Do you know why? It's because you're not going to have any surprises to elude me with. Instead I have, for the first time, a surprise for you.'  
  
I sat up once more my hair a mess on my back, "Oh yeah and what's that?"  
  
"Well if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise."  
  
Everyone in the room became silent when there was knocking on my door. Millson nudged me to answer it, "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Turner, can I come in?" He sounded so sweet and innocent and I wish that I could've said something polite or even sensitive back to him.  
  
"No! I just want to be left alone at the moment! You can come back later!" I waited for his reply; I wanted to know what he was going to say.  
  
"Reynolds, is there something wrong?" Turner now spoke with a worried tone.  
  
"No, I'm just feeling a little ill, don't worry I'll be fine." Millson pressed his blade further against my throat; I could feel blood dripping from the small incision he made. "Just go, please Will, leave." Oh my God! What did I just do? I just called him Will; I have never called him Will before. It was nothing; it was an accident.  
  
"Alright," I could hear him walk away, away to safety.  
  
"Is that your man?" Millson sneered as he gripped my hair.  
  
"Go to hell!" He punched me with the hilt of the sword and I flew back onto the floor; my face was sore with pain.  
  
"Now I have tried to reason with you but you just don't seem to want to except my offers. But I can't kill you, not here at least so I'm taking you to my ship. We're going to leave out of that door quietly, no sounds."  
  
I was lifted from the floor and carried out by the butch pirate behind me. When we had gotten out in the hallway I saw Turner at the opposite end of the hallway and I thought this was as good of a chance as any so I screamed. "HELP! HELP ME! TURNER!"  
  
My mouth was covered and I was thrown onto the wall, luckily for me Turner heard my cries and came barreling through. I cut the ropes that bound my hands together with a dagger that I had lifted from the butch pirate. Then I too was brought into the miniature battle.  
  
We fought for a brief period of time before Millson's reinforcements showed up. In which case we dashed down the hallway and around corners a few times to try and lose them.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~% ~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"Gibbs! What's going on down there?" Sparrow demanded to know an answer for all the noise coming from the lower decks.  
  
"I don't know sir. Perhaps Reynolds and Turner got into a fight!" Gibbs started laughing but Turner's and mine explosive appearance on deck interrupted his joyful presence.  
  
We both shot to the ground as Millson fired his pistol at us. I checked my head and back to make sure that I was still intact. "Come on," Turner grabbed me from the wood flooring and pulled me over to the steps where Sparrow was.  
  
"What the bleeding hell is going on?" Sparrow stepped down and looked Millson straight in the eye.  
  
"You sir have something of value to me, that pirate over yonder is my property."  
  
"He is no ones property and seems how he is part of my crew now, you have no right to be taking him from me, savvy?"  
  
"He?" Millson faced me with a conniving grin, "He doesn't know does he?"  
  
Sparrow's eyes flashed between Millson and me as I stood to answer the man, "No he doesn't and it will remain that way unless you want die today!" I aimed my pistol at his head and he gave me a bigger grin yet.  
  
"Well back to our business, I do have something that would force you to give him up."  
  
"And what is that?" Sparrow glared at him.  
  
My pistol went off and I shot Millson's right hand, "I wouldn't even try it Millson! I know that trick too well now." I made my way back over to him, his men crowded around behind him. He held his hand tight, the blood flowing down his fingertips and dripping onto the floor.  
  
"Ah yes, that's right. That's how I killed your mother isn't it," he smiled wildly and I could feel the anger in me rise. Sparrow gripped my hand as to give me comfort, the anger within me vanished soon after that. "I can see you're not going to hand him over freely so we'll have to take him by force."  
  
Millson reached out to grab me and Sparrow stepped in the way resulting in a personal duel. The rest of Millson's men came forward and clashed with our crew. I lost myself in the sea of pirates.  
  
I, too, was soon entangled in a fight. A burly man from Millson's crew approached me, his yellow eyes gleaming at me. I unsheathed my sword and entered the duel honorably.  
  
"Ello' Reynolds," the man slurred his words together as our swords crashed, "it's been quite a while."  
  
I squinted my eyes trying my best to remember the man from a place in the past. I swerved his sword out of the way and looked at him once more before realizing who he was, "Adams?"  
  
"Ah now yer catching on." He lunged at me his sword illuminating in the sun's rays. I stepped out of the way and the blade of his cutlass became wedge within the mast of the Pearl.  
  
I laughed sharply before I made my way over to Miss Swann who obviously had some experience with fighting because she was doing pretty well. That is until a pirate slid up behind her undetected, that's when I stepped in.  
  
My whistle distracted the pirate so much that he turned around to face me, I hit him with the end of a musket I had found and he went overboard. Little did I know that he had a hold of Turner's lass whom also flew over the edge.  
  
I glanced over the edge and noticed Miss Swann holding on to the side of the ship. She frantically looked up at me for help, as it seemed her grip was weakening. I leaned half my body over the edge and lent her my hand, which she took gratefully.  
  
"Reynolds! This is no time to be getting sea sick!" I heard Turner comment behind me, his sword clanging the whole time.  
  
"I'm not seasick, I'm saving your lass!" I shouted back at him.  
  
With hearing my comment I gained his help in pulling her back aboard the ship. When we had all succeeded in falling backwards onto the floorboards I began to announce proudly a childish statement, "Welcome aboard, luv!"  
  
"Thanks," Elizabeth replied apathetically.  
  
We all stood up, which took ages to accomplish, and then within a second I was whipped back into the fight.  
  
"Well Reynolds it seems we are endlessly bumping into each other," Adams hissed gripping my neck even harder. He had snuck up behind me and pulled a surprise attack, I should've known. His forearm was wrapped across my throat and his left hand held my hands tightly behind my back.  
  
"Maybe if you'd let go of me we wouldn't be bumping any more." I finally let out through my gnashed teeth.  
  
"Oh but I rather fancy this position, if you don't mind?" He rubbed his left hand down my side revealing my curves.  
  
I stomped as hard as I could on his foot and he let out a shout as I made my way across the deck only to be stopped by several other pirates grabbing me and bringing me up to Millson.  
  
My body thrashed about sending men in countless directions as I struggled to get free. I looked down at the body on the floor next to Milson. The man lay in I puddle of blood seeping from his chest his matted brown hair socking it up. His face was hidden from me though I did not need to see it to know that it was Sparrow.  
  
"YOU LIEING-EGOTISTICAL-POMPOUS BASTARD!" I continued to pour profanity from my mouth as if it was my first language while I jerked around profusely.  
  
"Well you certainly have expanded your vocabulary since the last time I had seen you. I like it, it gives you a more roguish look."  
  
I leaned in closer to him, "You are a sick twisted mother (BLEEP) and one day you'll get yours and I'll be the one to give it to you. I want you to know that." I spoke in such a calm solemn voice that I could see the chills run up his arms.  
  
Everyone around us was silent probably waiting for the next big move that would never come. Millson turned his head laughing as he watched another ship appear from a hiding spot along the reek of a small island near by.  
  
"Well it would appear that Reynold's and my ride is here so I want to thank you all grandly for welcoming us on your ship!" He motioned for his men to carry out their duties, which they did with joy written all over their faces.  
  
They took the entire crew and broke them into two groups tieing each group to a different mast. Ana-Maria struggled with the man holding her screaming and kicking violently.  
  
"Let the lad go! Please I beg of you!" She began kicking some more.  
  
"Bring that woman here!" Snapped Millson his anger rising slightly. Ana-Maria was brought to Millson's attention and he looked her over intensely. "Bring her with us, she'll keep my bed warm at night."  
  
We were both lowered into rowboats from the other ship but not until I saw what Millson's crew had planned to do with the Pearl, they were going to blow it up. They lowered more gunpowder onto the ship and down onto its hold. They were going to force the crew to die with the ship.  
  
I was over run with anger and began thrashing around once more. That is until I was hit over the head with the hilt of Millson's cutlass.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
A/N: I started writing this chapter yesterday when I had gotten off school and I would just like to say that I am currently looking out my back door and there is at least a foot of snow piled on my deck and more is falling! I find it funny that I am writing a story about a very warm place and I have snow outside. Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Don't worry I will update tomorrow, I know the suspense is settling in very sorry. Please review and until tomorrow, TA! 


	8. Chapter 8: A Fuse Lit

Chapter 8:  
  
A/N: I'm terribly sorry about this taking so long, I had started writing this yesterday but Christmas shopping prevented me from finishing it. So without further ado here it is. ~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
I was leaning up against the windowsill of Ana's and my room; the dank seawater filled the air as I wished for a better day. There was no sign of the Pearl in view any more, it must've been blown to bits and sunk to the bottom of Davie Jones' locker by now. I slid my fingers length ways up and down the wooden sill remembering the feel of the Black Pearl under my fingertips.  
  
Out of nowhere it seemed there was banging on our door and then a forced entry. "How dare ye keep this door locked!"  
  
I turned my head around halfheartedly gazing at the average sized pirate before my eyes.  
  
"It wasn't locked," Ana snapped back as she stood from the bed and made her way over to me. "Maybe it just got stuck."  
  
The pirate groaned and shoved two dresses in our faces; one was green velvet with a dark flower print on the inside and lace around the edges. The second was of red velvet with tight sleeves that came to the elbows and black interior with no lace.  
  
"I don't wear dresses," I turned my gaze back to the sea and ignored the stinky fellow.  
  
"Too bad! The captain requests that you's wear these to dinner and I wouldn't pick a fight with the Captain, Reynolds, he's already prepared to kill you if you slip up just once."  
  
"And I'm supposed to be scared by that?" I scoffed in his face.  
  
"How about you leave the dresses here, wonder down to your own 'bed chamber' and take a bath while we put these on, savvy?" Ana snatched the dresses from the pirate and glared at him. He stumbled out of the room slamming the door behind him.  
  
I faced her now with an enlightened look, "Savvy, eh?" She looked at me and then went back to fiddling with the green dress.  
  
"Look if we're going to stay alive on this ship we better be on our best behavior."  
  
"What? So we can be his puppets? So he could use us whenever he wanted? No! I will not sink to that level!"  
  
"Who said we were going to be his puppets, after tonight I don't think we'll have to worry much. I'll find us a way off of this ship."  
  
"Oh that's comforting."  
  
"What? Do you have a better idea?" Her big brown eyes showing a hint of disgust and anger but yet a lot of compassion and caring.  
  
I shook my head and she passed me the burgundy colored dress. I held it in my hands the soft feel of the fabric rubbing on my fingertips; it had been so long since I wore a dress. "Why did you do it?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Why did I do what?" Ana was struggling with the ties in the back of her dress so I began lacing her up.  
  
"Why did you come? Why did you try to protect me?" I listened in silence for a moment awaiting her answer.  
  
"Because you meant a lot to Jack. He trusted you so much and looked to you as a little brother or a son even. I figured if he was dead I could at least keep part of him with me if I was with you."  
  
"You must've really cared for him then?" I paused as I tightened the last lace, "did you love him?"  
  
She turned and looked me in the eye, I no longer saw the cold-hearted woman that I had first met when I boarded. I now saw a loving, respectable, woman who was worried and tired beyond belief but also filled with rage. "I'm sorry," I did the first compassionate thing that I had done in years; I hugged her.  
  
Her straight wispy brown hair was soft on my cheek and I smiled slightly as it tickled my nose. "Thank you for coming with me, I don't know what I would've done or said if you weren't here. I might've already been dead by now."  
  
"Your welcome, now lets get you into this dress." Ana backed up and pulled the dress from my clenched fingers.  
  
"This is going to take some talent," I sighed loud as she had me change my clothes.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
The crew of the Pearl waited endlessly for the fuse to cut short and for the ship to blow so that they might feel at peace one more time. Sparrow's body lay face down on the deck, the blood from his side wound seeping out in a puddle around him.  
  
"Jack! Jack!" Turner began yelling in hopes that his Captain was still alive.  
  
"Give it up boy! He's dead as we will be shortly," Gibbs spoke wearily.  
  
"But if he is alive there is a possibility of us not dying," Turner continued to shout.  
  
Sparrow had long been lost in a dream, a memory that he had forgotten. He stood before a small sea cottage with beautiful flowers blooming in a large garden by the cliffs that pointed towards the roaring sea. Sparrow took long strides to reach the inside of the house; he opened the door and saw a woman cooking in the kitchen.  
  
The woman was wearing common plain colored clothing but her enchanting golden hair hung to the center of her back. She was fixing what looked like beef stew as Sparrow approached her. "Sarah?"  
  
The woman faced him with confused eyes and then out of nowhere it seemed a bolt of lightning struck her and she was no longer dumbfounded. "Jack?"  
  
Just then an older woman came down the steps, she bore fierce eyes and tangled black hair. "Sparrow get out of this house! You're not welcome here! Leave!" She began shoving him towards the door pushing him frantically away from her sister, whom was shouting from the kitchen doorway.  
  
"Martha! Martha please stop!" Her cries seemed to wield empty hopes. She peered to the steps where a small child was poking her head through the railing watching the events as they continued. "Justine! Get up stairs now! You listen to mommy, get up stairs!" The girl took off up the steps running from the scene.  
  
"Justine? Justine!" Sparrow started to fight back now, he threw the woman from him and ran after the child, his beads jingling as he ran. Sarah had grabbed a pot from the kitchen and in a desperate attempt to save her child from being taken from her she hit him over the head.  
  
"Jack! JACK!" Sparrow was brought back to reality when Turner's shouts became screams.  
  
"Oy?" He rolled over on his back and looked at the crew who were tied up. "Why are all of you tied up? Some kind of new game you're playing?"  
  
"Jack, listen there's a ton of gunpowder bellow deck and at any moment this ship will explode if you do not cut the fuse! Jack, the Pearl will be lost forever if you do not cut the fuse!"  
  
"I heard you the first time, I got to get up don't I?" Sparrow turned from the crew and walked down the steps to the hold where all the gunpowder had been placed. "So this is what all the fuss is about," he looked in between his feet and found a trail of gunpowder leading to the sacks of gunpowder, shortly after he saw that the flame travel in between his feet and straight for the sacks. "No flame! Bad flame!" He chased after it and cut it short.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Ana-Maria and I were led down a narrow hallway to the Captain's quarters where we were requested to have dinner. I entered the room behind Ana keeping an eye open for any surprises.  
  
"Please ladies, take a seat." Millson had two of his 'loyal' pirates scoot our chairs out for us and push us back in towards the table. I watched intently as the food was brought out onto the table. "My, my Reynolds you clean up nice."  
  
I sat silently gripping the arms of my chair; it was true though Ana had done a fine job cleaning me up. I had no idea I looked like this under all of that dirt I had caked on my face. Instead of my hair being unruly and separated it was brushed and the curls were not as harsh anymore and my face looked fresh like a porcelain doll; I felt like one too. But Ana was right, we had to keep up appearances, so I acted like a lady for the first time in my life.  
  
"That will be all," Millson excused his comrades from the room. "My dear, you look radiant I only wish I had a name to place with such a tender body as yours." He was talking to Ana, trying his best to flatter her so that she might not put up a fight later when he wanted her in his bed.  
  
"My name is Ana-Maria, and you sir? What is your name?" She carefully sliced her steak awaiting his reply.  
  
"Kurt, Kurt Millson. Oh Justine, darling, would you pass the salt please?"  
  
I froze in my seat, my eyes widened and fear swept over my body like a winter chill. Ana gaped at me wanting me to just hand him the salt and forget about my thoughts but I went on anyway. "How is it that you know my name?"  
  
An evil grin stretched across his face as he started to talk, "Did you forget that I had a surprise for you?" He paused for a moment, gazing at my bewildered expression. "Christopher, would you please come here?"  
  
The man he was calling to stepped out of the shadows and into the light of the room. I pulled myself up from the table, my silver wear dropping to the floor, "It's not possible. You're dead! I killed you!"  
  
"Now is that anyway to talk to your step-father?" The man approached me and I continued to back up.  
  
"You abused me and my mother, you're supposed to be dead!" I circled around the table and soon found Millson's filthy paws grabbing me. He pulled me onto his lap as I struggled to get free.  
  
"Well obviously I'm not!" The doors to the room slammed shut and the torture began but our screams did not bring help or a safer passage but more pain and battery.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
A/N: Sad, yes I know, but more to come soon! Please review and thanks for all the reviews I have received so far! You guys really seem to like this story and I want you to know that is greatly appreciated! Thanks again! And until next time, TA! 


	9. Chapter 9: Catching Up

Chapter 9:  
  
A/N: Welcome back everyone! I trust that you all had a great Christmas and I wish you a grand new year as well. Now, on with the story! Oh and thanks for the reviews, I love you guys!  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Sparrow emerged from the stairs exhausted gripping a small piece of singed rope in his hands. "All of that trouble just to stop a burning piece of rope."  
  
"Jack! Untie us!" Turner pulled at the ropes hastily trying to free himself but in turn only tightening the grip on the other pirates.  
  
"You try chasing a bloody rope for a few minutes and then watch how it wears you out! I'm a Captain not a rope chasing idiot!" Turner continued to struggle with the binds, "I'm coming boy, relax." Sparrow limped slightly as he made his way over to the mast where Turner was.  
  
"Now let's see I know one side of this blade it the sharp side and-."  
  
"Jack, just cut the rope." William looked agitated and extremely annoyed.  
  
"Right, there you go. All free and everything, just like you wanted." Sparrow gave his dim-witted expression and watched as William shoved passed him and ran over to the second mast where Elizabeth was located at.  
  
"Elizabeth," he took her face into her hands but she couldn't notice, she was passed out. "Cut the rope!" The rope dropped, as did Elizabeth, straight into Turners arms.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
My body was tossed across the dinner table, flying over the polished surface knocking everything over as I went along. My side hit hard on the floor as I landed, I could barely move from the pain I had endured that night. But all the same, Ana grabbed my waist and hoisted me up and through the open doors down the hallway and back to our room.  
  
I collapsed on the bed as Ana locked the door and slid a small but heavy table in front of it. I was out of breath and extremely tired, my body ached badly and I couldn't do anything for it. Millson rammed the door once for the effect and then voiced his opinion.  
  
"You stay in there, Reynolds, until you decide to give back what is mine! Tell your 'friend' that she can come out whenever she wants, she'd make some wonderful entertainment." I couldn't see through the door but I knew Millson was licking his lips and envisioning fantasies that would never be fulfilled.  
  
"I will never allow such things YOU INSENSATIVE-GUTLESS-SAVAGE!" I found myself shouting at a door and then pulling myself back in pain, my side was cramping up horribly.  
  
Ana-Maria ran to the bed and started massaging my side to try and keep the pain at a minimum. After a few moments she posed a question to me, "what did you take from him?"  
  
"What?" I looked at her uncertainly.  
  
"Well you obviously have something of his, and it looks like it is of great value. So what is it?"  
  
"Look, the only thing I have of Millson's is an old pocket watch that I took from him five months ago. There is nothing special about the watch at all, it's old rusted and very dusty."  
  
"Are you sure that's the only thing you stole?" I could feel my dress tightening around me, allowing more pain to enter my body, so I stood.  
  
"I didn't steal, I- I commandeered it." I limped slightly as I walked behind the dressing screen.  
  
"You can't commandeer a watch, you can only commandeer a ship!" She snapped back at me as she stood and walked to the front of the screen.  
  
"Then I confiscated it!"  
  
"Generally you can only confiscate something f you are an officer of the British Navy, which you're not," Ana added as a thought.  
  
I put my finger to my chin and thought about it for a moment, "Never thought of it like that."  
  
"Yes," she nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well then, fine! I stole it, is that good enough for you?" I threw the dress over the screen at her.  
  
"Yes, very good indeed. Say, do you have the watch with you?"  
  
"Maybe," I pulled my pants up and latched my belt around my waist, "maybe not."  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"Gibbs! What is the damage so far?" Sparrow stood at the helm, steering his beloved ship as always.  
  
"Well sir, the mast is a little dented and the ship is a little bruised but she'll survive this voyage. Plus, we have more gunpowder now. So may I ask where it is we're heading Captain?"  
  
"We're following Millson," Gibbs choked on the air in his lungs.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"I have two of my best crew members aboard that ship and I will not loose them now, savvy?"  
  
"Who?" Gibbs starred at his Captain, but Sparrow's expression never changed.  
  
"Ana-Maria and Reynolds," Turner appeared and leaned against the railing next to Gibbs.  
  
"Jack? Make sure this isn't a voyage based on fantasies, they'll never survive if it is," Gibbs patted Sparrow's back and walked off.  
  
"Jack, what did he mean by that? They'll never survive?" Mr. Turner now stood next to Sparrow.  
  
"Nothing boy, nothing that you need to be worried about." Sparrow kept his attention fixed on the direction of his ship and the sea sprawled out in front of them.  
  
"With all due respect Captain, I would like to know why we our risking our voyage for these two."  
  
"Because, Mr. Turner, 'these two' are hard working pirates who enjoy what they do more than I, that is why we are 'risking' our voyage."  
  
"I'm sorry Jack, I didn't mean for it to sound like that. What I had meant was, she is worth the risk."  
  
Sparrow eyed him for a brief period of time before responding, "aye, she is."  
  
"Good night, Captain." Turner left Sparrow to his thoughts and retired to his chambers where Samuel had been watching over Miss Swann.  
  
"Hello Mr. Turner, I didn't hear you enter." Samuel faced him his locks of blonde hair flowing with the movement of his body.  
  
"How is she doing, Sam?" He peered down at the young woman asleep in his hammock.  
  
"She is doing just fine, though she hasn't woken yet. Her body is probably very exhausted from the fight. Don't worry Mr. Turner she'll wake soon."  
  
"Thanks Sam, it is appreciated," William sat on a chair next to the rocking hammock.  
  
"I hope," Sam paused to rethink his thoughts, "I hope that one day I will find a lass that loves me as much as she loves you. Night, Mr. Turner." With that Sam vacated the room and Will watched Elizabeth for what had seemed to be the entire night before drifting off into a dream.  
  
Will's mind floated through his memories replaying several of them for him to watch. Elizabeth appeared and they were sitting at a table in the lower decks of the Intercepter talking about his father and the gold medallion. "Will, I'm so sorry."  
  
His mind quickly changed to the setting sun at the fort on the day of Jack's hanging. He stood there in front of Elizabeth putting his hand to her cheek and kissing her, their first kiss. Then his dream took an unexpected turn, he was standing in Reynolds quarters, her lips firmly pressed to his and her tender touch massaging the back of his neck. The kiss broke and Reynolds turned the other way, "please leave."  
  
"Will! Will wake up!" Elizabeth shook Turner from his peaceful yet confusing slumber. "Will?"  
  
"She blushed," was the first thing he said not even paying attention to his surroundings.  
  
"What?" Elizabeth looked down at him sternly, "who blushed?"  
  
He glanced up at her, "oh, you did. Do you remember our first kiss? Your face was pink."  
  
"Was it?" She staggered back in embarrassment.  
  
"Don't be ashamed by it, it really did well for your complexion." Will found himself and his darling Elizabeth laughing even though it wasn't her blushing that he was referring to.  
  
Sparrow entered the room and looked at the couple questionably, "getting an extremely early start for this evening?" Will and Elizabeth removed their hands from one another. "You might want to come on deck when your-erm- finished, savvy?"  
  
"Why? What's happened?" Will stepped closer to Jack.  
  
"We've caught up, there will be a fight, no doubt about that so be prepared." Jack walked away and then shuffled back, "oh and Elizabeth lovely figure!" He ran off before William could hit him as Miss Swann pulled her robe over her under-gown.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
A/N: A most amusing chapter, if I do say so myself. But hey it's for you to judge, so get cracking with the reviews, please. As always thanks, and until next time, TA! PS: For Christmas I got Crybaby and Nick of Time! Woo Hoo more Johnny Depp movies! I'm terribly sorry, I had coffee! 


	10. Chapter 10: The End, Perhaps?

Chapter 10:  
  
A/N: Ha! Finally things are back to normal, I'm sitting in my un-godly chair which causes my back severe pain, all wrapped up in my warm fluffy comforter, and a nice sized cup of coffee perched next to me, yes everything is fine. Where did the time go?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own POTC, which I undoubtedly regret, but I do own the DVD! If that counts?  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"I don't know how much longer I can stay in this room without any food. I'm starving!" I plopped myself backwards onto the bed complaining constantly about my aching stomach. "It won't stop! It just keeps rumbling; it wants food!"  
  
"Shut your trap! God knows I'm as hungry as you but I'm not screaming about it now am I? That's what I thought, now go find something useful to do!" Ana's Jamaican accent rang through my ears.  
  
"Like what? We're locked in a bloody room! What the hell do you expect me to do? Jump out the window?"  
  
"Now there's an idea. Did you think of that one all by yourself?"  
  
"Sod off," I stood and walked over to the small window, it was on the port side of the ship. "It appears that there is something going on up on top deck."  
  
"Really now? Have any idea what that might be?" Ana sat up and looked at me sarcastically. I was in no mood to be made fun of or harassed but it seemed that she didn't care.  
  
"If I did, don't you think I would tell you?" She rolled her eyes and turned away. 'Finally,' I thought, 'my chance to do something edgy without her yelling and screaming.' I stuck my head out of the small window and looked at how far away I was from the ocean then looked skywards as if to measure the distance between the deck and me. Then, without hesitation, I pulled the upper half of my body through the window, trying my best to keep hidden at the same time.  
  
There was a shout and then rather harsh yanking on my legs, a man from the deck above was heading towards the edge to investigate the noises. "Pull me in! Pull me in!"  
  
In one large yanking movement I flew back into the room landing heavily on my arse. Ana slammed the window shut as the pirate turned away ignoring his intuitions.  
  
"What the bleeding hell do you think you were doing?" Ana's face was literally an inch away from mine, and steaming mad.  
  
"Jumping out the window," I said cockily waiting to see her become infuriated with me. "What do you think? I was seeing if I could get a glimpse at what they were doing! Or is that not alright with you?"  
  
She backed up rethinking her position, "and did you see what they were doing?"  
  
"Maybe," I smiled evilly.  
  
"Not this game again! You did this to me with the watch; now tell me! What did you see?"  
  
I stood and rubbed my bum some more before answering. "It appears to me that they are setting up to lower the rowboats. But only on the starboard side."  
  
"Well why would they be doing that?"  
  
"My best guess is because the Pearl is appearing a little ways off on the port side."  
  
"Then they're alive," her face lit up with joy and of hope for survival.  
  
"It would appear so."  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"LOAD THE CANNONS!" Sparrow walked in long strides down the center of the deck.  
  
"Jack? Do you think this wise? I mean we're practically opening ourselves up to them! We might as well be wearing a sign that says Shot me I'm Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl!"  
  
"Now son, that would be what is referred to as tacky." Jack turned away and tied some loose rope.  
  
"But Jack, listen-."  
  
"I am listening boy, but you just ramble." Will glared at Sparrow viciously, "Will, have I ever steered you in the wrong direction?"  
  
"No," he sighed lightly.  
  
"Then trust me." He turned to the rest of his crew, "When we reach the Sleeping Death, I will have you show no quarter! This man has accused us of taking something of his, two pirates. But I say that they are ours and by god lets take them back!" The crew shared in a roguish cheer before continuing with their preparations for battle.  
  
Will walked next to Jack as they entered his cabin and spoke in a whisper to him, "you call that a speech?"  
  
"It was the best I could do on such short notice." Sparrow sat down in his chair and polished his pistol until he could see his tanned face smiling back at him in it.  
  
"Jack, I know this probably is not the nest time to be asking about this but about Norrington," William starred at Jack with concern locked deep within his eyes.  
  
"What about Norrington?" The unruly pirate peered up at the young man without any fear or concern.  
  
"Well, don't you think that it is odd he hasn't interfered yet?"  
  
"I suppose, but then again he might not know. He was a very oblivious man last time I had a talk with him, although I can't blame him. He was rather distracted by your dear Elizabeth."  
  
"Last time you had a talk with him? I didn't know you talked to him."  
  
"Does accusations of past crimes before sending me off to the gallows not count as casual chat?"  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
I sat still and silent next to Ana in a rowboat off the starboard side of the Sleeping death, Millson's ship. He rammed in the door to our room and dragged us out by our hair screaming at us the entire time then tossed us into the rowboat. He warned us that if we made one sound or looked at him the wrong way he would not hesitate to cut our throats and let the crew of the Black Pearl find our corpses.  
  
Christopher sat just behind me, no doubt smiling like an idiot over his 'won' prize, me. I, on the other hand was very shaken and unsure of what to do. I thought it would be the end of us that is until I saw the Pearl's crew fill the deck of the Sleeping Death. Turner looked around almost viciously like he was in great need of something that he had lost.  
  
Ana followed my gaze and I knew she had found whom I was starring at, I could tell that she wanted so badly to say something to me but she couldn't. Then reality hit me like a slap in the face, Miss Swann appeared next to him. Her warm complexion and tender touch, she is the woman he wants the one who is perfect.  
  
"Alright you scoundrels, lets row back to the ship," Millson's hand caressed Ana's shoulder and she winced slightly but kept a straight face.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"Jack! The rowboats!" Turner shouted across the deck but it was too late some of the rowboats had already begun to empty and their inhabitants poured onto the ship. The ship was brought instantly into an all out slaughter. Men were beating each other with swords and guns were fired. Their retched sound rang through my ears piercing my mind.  
  
"Captain, there is still one boat out there," Gibbs butchered another man as he informed Sparrow.  
  
He finished with the pirate he was presently fighting and made his way over to the railing. "Hello there Captain Sparrow!" Millson shouted from the boat, "still alive, are you? Well that's just too bad because I was just about to kill you're lovely crew members so that they could be with you one last time, oh well."  
  
He grabbed Ana by her hair and pulled her neck into view, Christopher held my head parallel to the floor of the little rowboat with my curls in my face. The blade was raised to Ana's neck and I had to do something, anything so I did the first thing that came to mind, "I have what you're looking for!"  
  
Millson froze in his spot, "what?"  
  
"I have what I stole from you, the pocket watch? I have it." My heart was racing and I was praying to God that my proposition would intrigue him.  
  
"Where is it?" His voice was low and stern.  
  
"You must take me and Ana back to the ship first and once the item id returned to you, you must set us free and ensure the safety of our crew."  
  
Millson took a moment's time to think about the offer before dropping the blade and rowing us back to the ship. Sparrow was told to back away from us and two pirates did a very good job at keeping him there. I had watched Ana motion to him that we were okay despite the obvious beatings we had undergone.  
  
"Alright Reynolds, you're back on the ship. Where is my watch?" Millson held out his hand in anticipation of the worn silver pocket watch.  
  
"It's downstairs in our room where I had hid it from you." I spoke in a very humble tone as to not upset him but it seems I had anyway because he reared his hand back and let it whip across Ana's face. I cringed as I watched her lick her blood stained lips, he knew how to get Sparrow angry instead of beating me for my wrongs he was going to beat her, right in front of Sparrow.  
  
Sparrow watched in horror, gritting his teeth constantly. Millson changed his mood back to a pleasant yet conniving tone, "lead on, Reynolds. Leave the other one here but keep a good hold of her."  
  
I could still hear the sound of the fighting as I made my way down to Ana and mine's room. I walked through the broken door and stepped into our tiny cabin. The room was horrid, things were scattered everywhere, our bed linens and dresses were torn and tattered from the small battle this morning.  
  
"Keep it moving Reynolds! We don't have all day!" He shoved me further into the room.  
  
"I'll have to look for it because the room is a mess and it could be anywhere now." Millson nodded and I started my search by the window, moving things around and then scanning the floor for evidence pretending that I knew something. Then when Millson finally looked away I found my chance of escape and lifted myself out the window climbing up the side of the ship.  
  
He made an effort at grabbing my foot but was unsuccessful. I felt yet another hand latch onto mine and pull me over the railing once I had reached the top. But I was overjoyed when I had found that it was Turner. "God, Turner, am I glad to see you!"  
  
I felt myself wrap my arms around him pulling him into a hug, his warm arms held me closer to his chest. As usual I soon found that moment over when Millson popped up on deck and ran for me.  
  
Turner let go of me allowing me the chance to escape as I dashed to the mast. Millson was right behind me and I found myself distracted by Ana and Sparrow's freedom, which caused me to be pinned to the floor by my enemy. I screamed in terror and then in one quick movement he was off of me.  
  
It was Miss Swann she had knocked him off of me and was now wrestling with him on the floor, "RUN REYNOLDS! RUN!" I was hesitant at leaving her there but knew that I had no choice but to get away or else I would be dead. I grabbed a hold of the running rigging and began climbing as fast as I could to get away.  
  
The battle going on bellow me was bloody and deadly, the two crews were still fighting. I checked behind me once more and found Elizabeth unconscious on the deck floor and Millson after me once more.  
  
I made it to the crow's nest and in unsheathing my cutlass I waited for Millson to catch up with me. I must admit that I was scared beyond belief and terrified when He stepped up onto the platform and swung at me with his sword. I had no idea what I was going to do and there was not nearly enough space up there.  
  
Ana made an effort to reach the mast as Sparrow grabbed her and pulled her back, "JUSTINE!"  
  
"Calm down Ana, stop this!" Sparrow tried to reason with her but it was no use.  
  
"I have to help her Jack, I have to help!" Tears came to her eyes and she could feel pain and anger fill her.  
  
"There are somethings that a person must do on their own, he needs to do this on his own."  
  
Ana ripped herself away from him, "are you blind? She needs my help! She is just a young girl, Jack, she cannot do this on her own, not yet!" Ana ran to the running rigging, "I'm coming Justine!"  
  
Sparrow stood stunned as he gazed up at me, my hair flew out of my face and my shirt clung to my feminine figure, "Reynolds is a woman!" Then a thought flew through his mind a memory from his dream, "'Martha! Martha please stop!' Her cries seemed to wield empty hopes. She peered to the steps where a small child was poking her head through the railing watching the events as they continued. 'Justine! Get up stairs now! You listen to mommy, get up stairs!' The girl took off up the steps running from the scene."  
  
A shriek escaped from my vocal cords as I was thrown against the mast and Millson's blade scraped across my back. I looked down at Sparrow who just stood there in awe at my presence.  
  
Without warning Ana appeared knocking Millson to the side for a moment. She grabbed a hold of me as if to say 'thank God you're still alive.' Just then Millson knocked us from the crow's nest and we flew off like feathers from a goose.  
  
I hit straight into the running rigging and became tangled in it, I watched Ana zoom past me, "ANA!" I must have screamed harshly because mostly everyone turned around and watched as her body flew through the air and made contact with the deck floor.  
  
I heard Elizabeth scream continuously and all the time my hand stayed stretched out as if I still had the chance at saving her. Sparrow went to her side and tried to get her to wake up, I wasn't sure if she was dead but in a moment it wouldn't matter to me.  
  
Millson approached the running rigging with his sword extended ready to chop and hack me to pieces but he did something very unexpected. He raised the cutlass as I tried my best to untangle myself from the rope but then I felt myself falling. With one hack he had chopped the end of the running rigging off and I fell backwards with the rope still entangled around me pushing more rapidly towards the water.  
  
I plunged into the water choking on the rope, which was strangling me and became more wrapped up in the running rigging as I tried to get free. This was the end for me; I felt it coming.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
A/N: So how was it? Dramatic enough? Enough fighting? Please review and tell me what you thought. More to come soon! Ta! 


	11. Chapter 11: Caught Off Guard

Chapter 11:  
  
A/N: I don't have much time to write so I'm just going to jump right into the chapter, savvy?  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
I could faintly see through the water but I saw enough to notice that Turner was about to jump in after me when some of Millson's pirates came after him. I was sinking and yet weightless as before, only this time was different. This time there would be no one to save me, I had to that myself.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"LET GO! SHE'S GOING TO DIE! GET OFF OF ME!" William thrashed about as the pirates pinned him to the floor.  
  
"That is the purpose Mr. Turner," Millson sneered.  
  
Pirates were also holding down Elizabeth and Jack; Jack seemed in a daze. He was quiet and his eyes were dull. Elizabeth made a sideways glance over to Turner, "You knew Reynolds was a woman, didn't you?"  
  
Turner found no time to answer that question as they were once again tied to the mast but this time on Millson's ship. "Send a few rowboats over, I want to see that ship in pieces!"  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
I reached inside my boot and slid out my small dagger, I began sawing away at the rope that was wrapped around my leg. The air in my lungs was becoming stale causing my body to tire faster; I needed to resurface.  
  
Finally the rope broke and I floated freely to the surface. My lungs rejoiced as fresh air filled them; out of the corner of my eye I could see the last rowboat make its way around the bow of the ship so I swam in that direction.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Sparrow looked down at Ana desperately, praying that maybe she would just wake up and come back to him. He had lost both of them in his effort to save them, now he and his crew would pay.  
  
"Jack, I'm sorry. I know you wanted so much to just save them, to keep them alive." Turner tried his best to comfort his Captain.  
  
"If only I had ran after her instead of just starring. But I was scared, I had seen Justine before."  
  
"Where? When?" Turner was now interested in the conversation.  
  
"Never mind, it was nothing," Sparrow looked away as Millson and another, older man approached him.  
  
"Captain Sparrow, this is Christopher Landers," Millson announced proudly.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, if my hands weren't bond I'd shake your hand." Sparrow answered cockily.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow," Christopher began.  
  
"Captain! Captain, if you'd be so kind."  
  
"Captain Sparrow, did you know that Reynolds was a woman when you permitted her to join your crew?"  
  
"What is this an interrogation?" Sparrow snapped back.  
  
"Just answer the question," Millson jabbed his side.  
  
"No, I did not." Sparrow rolled his eyes and caught a glimpse of Ana's arm movement; she was alive.  
  
"Do you know who she is? Captain Sparrow do you know who Justine Reynolds is?"  
  
"No, no I can't say that I do." William looked at him suspiciously wondering what Jack was up to.  
  
"I shall enlighten you then, she was the daughter of a young woman named Sarah Reynolds. They lived in a small cottage on the western part of England just off shore."  
  
"And why would an upstanding gentleman, such as yourself, care about a young girl looking for a bit of adventure out on the great wide sea?"  
  
"Because she is my step-daughter, Captain Sparrow."  
  
"Where might the girl's real father be in all of this? I'm sure he'd like to know about all of this chaos."  
  
"Oh, trust me he already knows, he's just unaware of it." Landers leaned in closer so that he could whisper into Sparrow's ear, "you're her father."  
  
Jack's face turned white with fear, his eyes wide and his attention alert. "She has her mother's eyes, wouldn't you agree Captain?"  
  
"They were jade green almost like a light forest color." Sparrow said halfheartedly.  
  
"What was that? I could quite hear you." Christopher was pressing the matter; he wanted to see how long Sparrow's tolerance would last.  
  
"I said they were green, like a forest!" Everyone was watching and listening intently at what was going on, was it true? Did the Captain really have a daughter?  
  
"I believe she inherited her father's skin tone and hair color. How about we check the body and see?"  
  
"You will do no such thing!" Elizabeth's voice was stern and certain, "You've already done enough damage to that poor girl, leave her and her father alone!"  
  
"You're just upset that she was better than you. That she was his daughter, or maybe you're afraid that she stole your love." Christopher was standing an inch away from her face. "Whatever the case she is dead now."  
  
"Go to hell," Elizabeth spat the words into his face.  
  
"It's funny those are the same words she had used when I found out that she cared for the lad over there, ironic hugh?" Landers walked away laughing at all of the chaos that he had caused. "Pull the rigging up!"  
  
The rigging was hoisted up and the warm seawater sprayed onto the deck floor. Christopher looked at the garbage but found no body. "Where's the body?"  
  
"She must've sunk to the bottom," Millson interrupted.  
  
"The rope is cut, she broke free. Search every part of the ship, I want her found!"  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
I clung to the back of the last rowboat all the way over to the Pearl. Luckily for me the pirates in the boat were too stupid to notice the extra weight they were pulling.  
  
"Skip! When we get on the ship go straight to the gunpowder and start working with it. Whatever is left after everything is set up we take back, Captain's orders."  
  
The pirate named Skip answered abruptly and when we had reached the ship he was the first one off. I sunk back down into the water and under the boat so that I was unnoticed for the time being.  
  
When I found that the coast was clear I climbed up the side of the ship and into one of the cannon holds. My clothes were heavy on my back so I did my best to ring the water out from them and my hair before heading down to the miniature "life supply", as Sparrow calls it, of gunpowder.  
  
I slipped silently into the room diagonal from it waiting for Millson's scalawags to finish their dirty work. Four of the pirates walked by the door as I hid unseen in the shadows of the room, still waiting for the last two pirates to leave. I finally gave up on being patient and entered the other room.  
  
"Psst! Skip!" My shout caught the one pirate off guard and as he turned around I knocked him in the head with a loose plank I had found. The other man almost instantly pulled out his pistol ready to shoot me in my gut, he pulled back the hammer and released the trigger but nothing had happened.  
  
The stupid blighter had forgotten to load the gun first; this was to my advantage, or so I thought. He reached down next to him, as I grabbed out my pistol, and lit the gunpowder trail. My eyes circled through the room and I noticed an entire gunpowder trail with circles and loops and curves everywhere. "Oh great this is just what I need," he lunged at me his sword unsheathed.  
  
My pistol shot across the room out of reach as I landed heavily on the floor. The man pinned me to the ground and punched my jaw line in the same exact place Millson had. When he raised his hand to hit me again I felt around with my fingertips for the board. Once I had a firm grip of the wood I raised it up and blocked my face as his fist came down; the board splintered as it broke in half from the blow. The pirate shook his hand to rid the pain of his now bleeding knuckles as I smacked him in the side of the head with the splintered wood, knocking him off of me.  
  
I stood unsheathing my sword for my protection; the pirate stood to his full height and I suppressed a chill. His cold gray eyes gleamed at me, they were bloodthirsty and it seemed I was just the right taste to quench their thirst. He licked his lips and forced a powerful blow upon my cutlass. I recoiled when he drew back his sword swinging it crazily; never in my life had I ever seen a man handle a sword in such a way, it was medieval.  
  
I dodged the next couple of blows by hiding behind the kegs of gunpowder, which he hacked to pieces without hesitation. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the flame turn a corner on the gunpowder trail so I went after it, "ah, I've found you!" The mangy cad stepped in my way drawing back his sword, my eyes widened and the I dropped to the floor and did the first thing that came to mind; I thrust me dagger into his thick thigh.  
  
He collapsed to the floor holding his leg as I walked up to him and kicked his sword out of reach. "I've never been bested by any man," he argued his face showing a hint of embarrassment.  
  
"Who said I was a man?" I felt my body work on its own; I had no control over what I did next. The blade to my cutlass was placed to his throat and I released all my anger within one powerful blow. In slitting his throat he choked a little at first then his remains became limp and lay sprawled out on the floor, blood still running from his neck.  
  
I swallowed hard realizing the full intensity of my actions then without a though began my hunt for the flame that would blow Sparrow's ship to pieces.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
The other rowboats made their way back to the Sleeping Death and were hoisted up onto the deck. Millson approached one of his men, "where's Skip and Flanders?"  
  
"Did they not come back yet?" The man looked puzzled as if he really had no idea of what was going on.  
  
"Carl, my dear friend Carl," he lead the man to the spot on the deck where the plank would usually be, "When I put you in charge of this duty I expected you to follow through! Now tell me, where are Skip and Flanders?" Millson held the man's upper body over the edge of the ship screaming into his ear.  
  
"I don't know sir, I'm sorry." Carl was virtually on the verge of tears.  
  
Millson relaxed a little more, "No Carl, I'm sorry," Millson shot his pistol into Carl's side and his former crewmember toppled overboard into the murky ocean waters bellow. "Does anyone else wish to take a pleasant swim with the fishes, like Carl?"  
  
One man looked over the edge and saw two sharks tugging at Carl's flesh savagely. His stomach twisted in a knot as Millson continued his speech, "Now then, I expect everyone of you when given a job on this ship, will fulfill i. I s that understood?"  
  
The entire crew spoke up, "Aye!"  
  
"Good," Millson turned to yet another one of his crew, "alert me as soon as Skip and Flanders get back. I want to have a little talk with them."  
  
"Yes sir." The lad replied and he went off to watch out for the ,hopefully, returning crew.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
I gave up on searching for the flame so I simply stepped in front of the kegs of gunpowder, one of my feet on each side of the trail. When the flame showed itself I raised my sword high over my head waiting for the opportune moment to strike. As soon as that time presented itself I brought my sword down on angle and blocked the flame with the blade as I sampled it out. "There we go, all better."  
  
I headed out of the room and up the steps to the cannon hold where I aligned three cannons with three different parts of Millson's ship and lit them.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
The deck shuddered as the first cannon ball knocked into the bow of the ship removing a chunk of the front end. The next two were almost simultaneous, one hit dead center just bellow the top deck and the other hit the stern.  
  
Millson stepped up to the edge on the port side gawking at the wounds inflicted upon his ship, "When I get my hands on Skip and Flanders their as good as dead!"  
  
"Sir! It's not them! It's Reynolds!" Millson ran over into the lad's direction and ripped the spyglass away from him. "She- she's steering the ship in our direction. Sir? Sir what should we do?"  
  
"For Christ's sake man! She's only a woman, a girl even! She cannot stand against this crew; no one can stand up against this crew! Now, bring out the guns!"  
  
The crew of the Pearl could barley believe their ears, Reynolds was alive and heading straight for them. Sparrow fiddled with his bounds until he completely removed them from himself. He stood waiting for Reynolds and his ship to arrive before making his move.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
I stood at the helm of the Black Pearl steering the ship, I was steering! Man, Sparrow was sure to give me a swell punishment after this, and what was I thinking? Cannon fire interrupted my thoughts; oh well atleast the punishment would be better than this.  
  
I kept the ship head on, aligned with Millson's. I figured as long as I stayed straight the damage to the Pearl would be minimum because their ship was aligned horizontally while the Pearl was vertical so their cannons could not reach the entire length of the ship.  
  
When the ships collided I grabbed up the musket by my side and fired at the first men to try and board Sparrow's galleon. When the men stopped crossing over I sat the musket down and unsheathed my sword and pulled out my pistol. My body felt strong and unbreakable while my mind shuttered with fear of death.  
  
I made my way over to the other ship eyeing the crew as I walked. They were silent and eerie looking so I tried to focus my sight on something else and I came upon Ana-Maria. Her body had been moved, she was now sitting in a corner up right her head slouched over; I swallowed hard remembering her facial expression s she fell from my grasp.  
  
As I stepped up onto the railing of the Sleeping Death I took notice of Millson standing about five feet in front of me, his crude smile made me shudder slightly.  
  
"I thought you were dead," he posed in a fake sincere voice.  
  
"Surprise, surprise, I'm not. Let's face it, your efforts in the past have been, well, useless. I just don't seem to die."  
  
"It would appear so," his eyes flashed to someone behind me and before I could turn around I was grabbed around the waist and almost immediately lifted up from the ground. My sword and pistol dropped with a clang as I twisted and turned within my capture's arms.  
  
Sparrow had taken notice of the significant bird engraved on my pistol and his gaze quickly shifted to me, for the bird on the gun was a sparrow flying into the sunset much like the tattoo on his arm. He pulled the binding rope over his head and raised his pistol to the back of Milson's head as he pulled the hammer back, "Release her!"  
  
"Well, well, well, we're finally taking over the role of the protective father aren't we?" Millson stated his grin widening as he looked up at me; my eyes flew between Sparrow and Millson, what had he meant by the role of the protective father?  
  
"I said let her go!" He pressed the barrel of the gun to the back of Millson's head.  
  
"Oh, relax Jack. I just wanted to see if her eyes were truly green, as you had said her mother's were. You don't need to get all defensive, your daughter is safe and sound." I heard Christopher say as he released me onto the deck of the ship.  
  
My eyes didn't leave Sparrow's as I took on the sudden realization of what Christopher was saying, your daughter, those words rang through my mind over and over again. For the first time in my life I had seen my father, my real father. I had been with him this whole time and didn't know it.  
  
He was undoubtedly my father, his hair and skin tone matched mine as did his rough accent and way of thinking, and it was true I had my mother's eyes. She often had told me that when I was a child. I had frozen completely in that spot. "I thought you were dead. She told me that you had died! That you were part of the King's navy and your ship was attacked and that you died!" For the first time since my mother's death I cried, the warm salty tears slid down my cheek and rolled off of my chin onto my dirtied cotton shirt.  
  
He swallowed hard and looked at me his eyes worried and kind, "Justine I-."  
  
"Don't you call me that!" I put my calloused hand to my forehead and backed up slowly. "You abandoned me and my mother! You're not my father! I DON'T HAVE A FATHER!"  
  
Millson smiled at the destruction and chaos aboard the ship, "I'm sorry to have to break up this most delightful reunion but we do have a fight to continue, if I remember correctly so let's get back to it shall we?" I didn't even notice Millson's attempt to slay me atleast not until Sparrow blocked it right in front of my face.  
  
I stammered back taking on the shock of the blow before running over to cut the rest of the crew free. As I cut the rope Turner looked down at me, but I could not look up at him for fear of Elizabeth, who was also starring at me. "I'm glad you're alive, Justine." She was a little hesitant about saying my name for I knew that she knew of the threat I was to her love.  
  
"Thank you," I met eye to eye with her and looked her over before returning to the brawl. Even though I was a small competition for her, it seemed she now could see me as a real person and that she respected me. My secret was out but for some reason it didn't bother me.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
A/N: Well that's all for today, I know it was long but it had to be. I had that rush to get it done, especially since my ten year old little sister has been bugging me this past week to finish it. Phew, you don't know pain until you know her, I'm telling ya! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to update tomorrow. I'm not exactly sure how many more chapters there will be but I know the ending is not too far off. Well until next time, TA! 


	12. Chapter 12: A Pocket Watch For The Grave

Chapter 12:  
  
A/N: Hey, how are you guys? I don't know about you but I'm worn, and I just want to let you guys know that from Friday of this week until Sunday I will not be able to update my story(s) because I will be in the southern most part of the US, the Key West. Which, in fact, is part of the Caribbean! Yay, go me! If I do happen to be picked up by the Black Pearl, I'll send em' in your guys direction, savvy?  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own POTC, I own the DVD and I'll be in the Caribbean but I still don't own POTC, wish I did though!  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
I scanned the deck to find Ana, if she was alive I didn't want what was left of her to be butchered. She was propped up in the same corner I had seen her before, I immediately ran after her but stopped in mid stride when I saw a man hoist her up over his shoulder and carry her bellow decks.  
  
The wood floor creaked as I made my way stealthily down the steps keeping a sharp eye on the pirates at all times. That's when I felt another body hit slightly into mine. I jumped slightly not expecting the company of another person.  
  
"It's okay Reynolds, relax it's only me." I heard Turner whisper as he grabbed my shoulder, like that was going to calm me down. "Reynolds, your back-."  
  
"I know already, will you shut up? In case you didn't notice. I'm trying to sneak up on these men." I retorted.  
  
"And why are you sneaking up on them? Looking for a bit of action, are we?"  
  
I suppressed the need to smack him in the head, "they have Ana."  
  
It seemed out of nowhere his eyes sharpened and he had a 'ready to kill' attitude. "So what's the plan?"  
  
"Plan? For heavens sake all we're going to do is walk down there stop them from doing whatever it is they are trying to do and get Ana. Is that good enough for you?"  
  
"Well you certainly have your father's strategy."  
  
"I don't want to hear of my father," with that announced I made my way further down the stair case my loose curls waving back and forth on my back.  
  
Ana was sprawled out on a table her pants undone slightly and her shirt lying wrinkled on her body, "Where'd they go?" It seemed I had gotten the answer to my question when I was whacked with an oar and sent straight into the wall. The second man picked up my unconscious body while Turner dueled with the first man.  
  
"You're going to lose today, boy!" The man spat out his yellow teeth staining Turner's memory.  
  
"Are you so sure?" He forced the man away with his cutlass.  
  
"As sure as that lass screaming on deck," he gave a conniving grin and stood still long enough for Turner to hear Elizabeth's cries.  
  
"You bastard! This was all a distraction then? To lure us away while you ran off with the Pearl and Elizabeth."  
  
"Don't go forgetting the other wench too."  
  
"Justine," his mind raced and he made a jump onto the stairs running up onto the deck.  
  
I, meanwhile, was being carried over to the Pearl. Luckily for me my consciousness came back quickly and I fought my way from the other man. My bruised body landed hard on the wood flooring and I watched as the pirate raised his sword and brought it down as I rolled out of the way and onto my feet. The pirate's sword had gotten stuck in the deck so I raised my knee to his chest sending a sudden blow to the lungs causing him to wheeze.  
  
I grabbed the hilt of the sword and twisted the blade within the wood yanking it out at the same time just before I sliced it across his back and jabbed it into his ribs. Turner stood watching my killing strategies in awe. I took notice at his stare and broke the silence, "what? It's not like he wasn't about to do the same to me!" I explained passing the buck off onto the dead pirate.  
  
My eyes abruptly turned towards the Pearl which was scrapping up against Millson's ship as it made its way around us. "What are they doing?"  
  
"Taking our ship, what the bleeding hell does it look like?" Sparrow sauntered over whipping his sword clean of the blood.  
  
I frantically searched my pockets, "no! Where did it go? It was here before! No!"  
  
Turner and Sparrow looked at me questionably, "What is it that you have lost?"  
  
I looked at them a little scared, "The watch, he took the watch. Christopher must've known I had it on me and took it off when he was holding me on the railing."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, Jus- Reynolds, why is that rusted ol' trinket so important to you?" Sparrow gleamed at me.  
  
"Because, father, inside that watch is the coordinates to my mother's grave! Christopher is crazy; he believes he can resurrect her with the help of a witch and an offering of death for her life. And I am sorry I don't want my mother's holy resting place to be desecrated because some loon thinks he can bring her back especially since he couldn't take care of her in life, why should he get a second chance!"  
  
"What's with the offering of death for life thing?" Turner spoke up a little shaken and disturbed.  
  
"That's why Millson wants me dead, but he hadn't killed me yet. It was like a present for Christopher. You see Millson is the one who killed my mother so he figured by sacrificing me to bring her back would make Christopher happy and Millson could live."  
  
"Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be with them?" Sparrow eyed our conversation.  
  
"Well, that's the thing, by all means I should be with them but they didn't take me. They used me as the distraction so," I paused looking Turner straight in the eye feeling a bit weak myself.  
  
"So, what?"  
  
"So they could take Elizabeth. They knew I would put up a horrible fight and that I would most likely find an escape so they took her. I guess they think she is the weaker of us, even though that's not true."  
  
"But I still don't understand, why her and not you? I thought they wanted you dead?"  
  
"The only thing that I can think of is that she is the bait, the bait to get me to go willingly."  
  
"But how is that going to work? You two hate each other, you wouldn't do anything for her."  
  
"I have to, she would for me and you know it. Plus I can't risk her dying, it would ruin your marriage arrangements." I bit my lip and walked away back to the stair well but was stopped by Sparrows comments.  
  
"Doesn't anyone ask the CAPTAIN anymore? I mean I am in charge here! Besides we are not doing this again! We dealt with the walking dead in our last voyage and we had to save her because dear William here had to save his love!"  
  
I looked back up to Turner who was a tad embarrassed about Sparrow's ramblings. "All the more reason why we should go, I'm going to help Ana- Maria. Sparrow you should clean up your wounds before they get worse." I turned on my heal and walked briskly down the steps to where Ana was siting in a chair rubbing her head.  
  
"Ana," I was over joyed to see her up; I thought she'd never wake. I ran over to her and embraced her warmly.  
  
"Okay lass, go easy on me, I am still achy you know?"  
  
I pulled away slowly, "I'm sorry," I gave a slight smile.  
  
"What happened? You're all banged up." She looked me over, my blood stained shirt and bruised face along with the dark circles under my eyes and my unruly black curls.  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself," I allowed a smile to break through but it quickly vanished as I became dead serious, "so much, too much in one day. I found my father, my real father, lost a valuable ally, and ruined two partnerships." I laid everything out in the open for her starting with Sparrow and ending with Elizabeth's capture.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
A/N: I know a very short chapter, I'll write again soon. Please review and let me know what you thought, thanks! Ta!  
  
Ps: I might actually change one part of this chapter eventually, because I don't believe Jack would've just let his ship leave without a fight. But I'll worry about that later. 


	13. Chapter 13: Rum And A Big Mouth

Chapter 13:  
  
A/N: Sorry that it has been so long; I was on vacation this past weekend. We went to the Key West, the southern most point in the US. AND, it's also located in the Caribbean! Ah, lovely weather, perfect. It was in the 70's the entire time we were down there, while Maryland was 10 degrees, so it was a nice break. But now I'm back! Back to the frigid ungodly nor- eastern weather!  
Oh, I would also like to suggest for any of you who happen to love reading books, I just recently picked up this book called Pirates by Celia Rees. It is an excellent book so far and tells the true story of two women, Minerva Sharpe and Nancy Kington, and how they come to being pirates on the vessel the Deliverance. A must read for those who enjoy it, the book is about 375 pages and I'm only to page 145 but it is really good! Anyway on with the story!  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
By the time I was finished explaining everything to Ana, who listened intently, my clothes and hair had dried and I was a wreck, as usual. I brushed my knotted coils of jet-black hair away from my face revealing my seaweed colored eyes. Her face looked at me as the moon did the first night I had boarded the Black Pearl, blank and shocked with disbelief. I found myself at a loss for words; I never thought I would confide in her, not like this.  
  
Little did I know then who was listening in on me, my old friend Sam. He had slipped by and stood in the corner of the room behind the barrels of gunpowder. When I finally was able to muster something to say Ana hushed me. "Justine, it is true that your predicament is ugly but look at what you can do with it. You have a chance to live your life again starting from scratch. You and your father could now catch up, talk to each other, get to know each other again."  
  
I stood now pacing back and forth the wood floor creaking with every step I made, "I can't talk to him! What would I say? How should I act? I am not a little girl anymore I am a grown woman and I cannot be taught over again how to live my life! He wasn't there then how can he help now?" I threw myself back onto the floor and pulled my knees up to my face hiding in my pain.  
  
Ana jumped off of the table, rubbing her shoulder, then sat down next to me. "You had asked me once if I loved him, aye?" My head turned slightly to see her face. "Well I feel I can answer that question now, I do. I love him, Justine. He is a great man; great Captain and I think you knew it. You were so eager to learn from him, to be like him. He was your Captain and he still is, nothing has changed there. But now he is also your father, and in a sense I think you were hoping for that. I think you wanted a father who was like you, someone that didn't have to obey the rules, someone who knew how to live."  
  
I hated what she said, not because it was harsh or cruel, but because it was true. I pulled myself from the floor and slowly walked up the steps past Ana. "Reynolds, one more thing!" I stopped and waited for her to finish, "Don't be angry at him, he didn't plan on this either!" Was that supposed to excuse him from leaving my mother and I, I was enraged and I didn't want to see anyone. I closed my eyes then continued my stroll up the steps and onto top deck where I climbed up the mast and into the almost completely destroyed crows nest.  
  
The sun was setting and the bright pastel colors painted themselves across the horizon, dancing to an unknown melody. I sat watching it; the sky was illuminated with soft blues, prancing pinks and rhythmic purples. Then something off the port side of the ship caught my attention. I twisted my body around pulling my spyglass out of my belt and gazing through it passed the jagged rocks and coral to the object of my attention.  
  
I jumped up now, focusing the spyglass more so that I could get a better glimpse of what it was. "I'll be damned." I whispered silently to myself as I closed my spyglass and swung down a rope to the deck floor.  
  
"What is it Reynolds?" Sparrow came stumbling down the steps from the helm.  
  
I turned and looked at him thinking of what to say, and then the words just began flowing through me like I had them the entire time. "There's a ship off port-stern heading straight for us." I took a breath to relax myself before I went on, "It's a military ship, sir. I believe the Dauntless."  
  
Sparrow gave me a worried look, his coal eyeliner had been smudged during the battle and his hat sat crooked on his head. But his eyes were stern and fierce. "Hide yourselves well men, when they come to this ship they will search it for any survivors, most likely to take back and hang after they interrogate them about what happened here. When they do board I want you to stealthily approach them and surround them, what say you?"  
  
The crew answered in unison with an exasperated aye. Sparrow approached me his hands trembling slightly, "Reynolds I want you to stick near me, the Commodore is on that ship and I want to surprise him."  
  
I watched his gaze as his eyes rolled up to his hat, "Give it here, and don't worry I won't let our crew down."  
  
"That's my gal," my eyes narrowed into little slits and he clasped his hands together in a praying sort of way as he said, "many apologies." He took the hat from his head and handed me his coat along with the bandanna that clung loosely around his matted hair.  
  
I quickly pulled everything on, running my fingers through my hair rapidly to make it look a mess. "Give me that, too." I pointed to a gold earring he had looped through his ear. Sparrow gave me a confused look, "You want this to work don't you?" He unclasped the earring and handed to me resentfully.  
  
"Alright, how's it look?" I was astonished how well I fit in his jacket, but his hat was still a tad too big for my head. The leather probably had expanded from the dreadlocks and enormous amounts of hair he kept sheltered under this hat.  
  
"You look handsome, love." He gave a mock smile and then told me to stand off to the side and explained to me what I was to do when the Commodore arrived on the broken ship.  
  
It seemed like ages before the Dauntless pulled up next to the Sleeping Death. "Be careful men, step lightly and keep a weather eye open for any pirates that might still be aboard."  
  
I waited for the opportune moment when the Commodore stepped right into view before exposing myself, for I was the distraction. I cleared my throat as I walked right out in front of him, his eyes widened slightly then went back to a relaxed tone, "Mr. Sparrow did your ship and crew run off without you again?" I kept the hat far down on my face hiding my green eyes as I gave the same toothy grin that sparrow always gave.  
  
"Sir, I think you must be mistaken, I am not the person you say I am." The Commodore watched me closely as I lifted the hat from my head exposing my green eyes and the red bandanna wrapped around my forehead.  
  
"Then where is the Captain Sparrow?" His voice changed to a more professional businessmen tone.  
  
"You mean the Late Captain Sparrow, he's dead. I took the liberty of killing him." I slid the jacket off of my arms and tossed it onto the floor in front of him. "That is all that is left of him."  
  
The commodore looked me over noticing now that I was most definitely not a man. "So the great Captain was finally killed, and by a woman no less. All the same you shall be taken back to Port Royal in shackles and hung there for your acts of murder."  
  
"Murder is such a harsh word, don't you agree?" I walked slowly towards him swaying my behind as I went. I allowed my hand to run it's course down his neck and onto his belt where I pulled out his second pistol and backed up slowly keeping it facing him the entire time, "I'd prefer to call it an act of mercy myself and in some cases defense."  
  
He laughed at me as he went on talking, "you honestly think you stand a chance against my crew, alone armed with only one pistol?"  
  
"If there's one thing you should learn in life commodore it is to never underestimate the power of a woman, she has always been much wiser then a man! NOW!" At my shout the rest of the crew leapt into sight and surrounded the military crew.  
  
I sighed loudly and wiped my forehead as I relaxed and slouched back into my normal posture, "Commodore do you have any idea how hard it is to act like a proper woman? It is the stupidest thing you could ever do!" My rough british accent was returning to my vocal cords.  
  
The man just starred at me shocked at my presence as Sparrow approached him from behind, "Commodore, so nice to see you again!" The man was startled and looked as if he had seen a ghost.  
  
"She said you were dead."  
  
"That seems to be happening a lot lately, doesn't it Reynolds?" I rolled my eyes and walked passed the commodore picking up Sparrow's coat as I swaggered over to him.  
  
"I did what you wanted, now if you'll excuse me I'd rather die than see you now." I handed him his coat, hat, earring, and bandana.  
  
"Sparrow? Is that another one of your whores?" The commodore turned and faced us both with a smile.  
  
"You were closer when you mistook me for him!" He gave me a questionable look and I answered his gaze as I made my way back to the crow's nest, "I'm his daughter, I'm pleased to meet you." I gave a small smirk then climbed up the mast.  
  
Now that the military man was completely and utterly confused Turner took his turn at speaking. "Sir, please excuse both of their rash behavior they are not the best of friends at the moment. But we must ask your help one last time."  
  
"What is this about Mr. Turner, and where is Miss Swann? We were sent to follow the Pearl because we had suspicion that she was on it and that's when we found this ship."  
  
"Well sir she was with our ship, as a matter of fact she is on our ship right now." Turner jumbled his words unable to find the right ones to say so I gave the lad some help.  
  
"Basically sir," I yelled from the crow's nest, "she's gone! Millson took our ship and her with it! He plans on killing her as a human sacrifice to resurrect my dear mother! God rest her soul!"  
  
"REYNOLDS! Have you been through my rum stash?!?!" Sparrow squawked at me.  
  
"I only had one bottle, that's not enough to get drunk is it? Besides, the Commodore won't believe me story anyway," I couldn't believe myself my words were slurring and I was dizzy I only had one bottle when I was angry with Ana.  
  
"Justine get down here!" Turner began shouting at me telling me that I was going to fall again and that it was unsafe fro me to be up there.  
  
"Oh, the wise words from the savior William Turner! Oh yes, he's such a great hero that he couldn't even save his future wife because he was too busy being caught up in a dream that he could win the love of a female pirate. But not just any female pirate, oh no, this lad had high hopes, the Captain's daughter! Meanwhile his fiancé is being carried off by the worst person possible and will undergo torture that is unheard of in a respectful society."  
  
I began my climb down the mast shaking and trembling though I'm not sure whether it was because of the rum or if I was scared to face the world again. "How can you be sure of the torture?" The commodore's gaze was one of pleading and sympathy.  
  
"How can I be sure? Because I was on that ship same as Ana and I didn't gain these for no reason." I pulled my shirt away from shoulder and tilted my head sideways to show the bruises and finger marks etched into my body. Then I turned to show the thin line of dried blood where Millson sliced intro my back. "That's how I can be sure."  
  
Turner walked towards me his eyes full of vengeance, embarrassment and rage. His wild brown hair was pulled away in a ribbon and a few strands lingered in his face, I gazed at him but my eyes showed no emotion they were dull and their color was fading. "I will not do this anymore to myself. Once we have Elizabeth back on board and Millson is dead I will leave. Sparrow will take me back to England, and my life will end there." I turned to the commodore and looked him straight in the eye. It had seemed I was starting to come around slightly either that or I was too drunk to know how serious I was. 'We will find Miss Swann but we'll need your help. Talk to Sparrow about it and make a plan." With that said I left, I waltzed right off of the deck and down the steps.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
I was called back onto deck by Ana, "Justine, we're boarding the Dauntless, their going to help us.' I nodded to her and grabbed my hat and bandana from a railing pulling them on my head and the proceeding onto the other ship with her.  
  
"Why won't you admit that you care for him?" I had assumed that she was referring to my father so I answered her coldly.  
  
"We had already been down this road once, remember? The only thing I'll give him is the title of father the rest he can forget!"  
  
"I was talking about William." My eyes shot up and her tan face stayed as emotionless as a rock. I did not know how to answer her so I walked off and starred down at the crystal clear water peering out at the rainbow colored fish and the amazing texture of their scales. As soon as Millson and Christopher were dead we could take Miss Swann back, Turner would marry her, Sparrow and Ana would be together on the Pearl safe and sound, the Commodore would take his ship back to Port Royal and continue his reign, and I would go back to England and work as a bar wench so that I could buy my cottage back and die peacefully in my bed. That's all that I need, but fate would see it differently.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
A/N: Everything seems in line; she has it all figured out, but will everything go as planned? Who knows? A pirate's life is as open as the sea to step in it you have to know how to swim but to get out just call upon a storm to blow you off course. Things change very quickly and without warning. So keep that in mind with the next few chapters! As I said before the story is almost finished. Please review and tell me what you think and I'll update again tomorrow! Ta! 


	14. Chapter 14: An Offer Not Easily Refused

Chapter 14:  
  
A/N: Good morning maties! Ah another day, another dawn another blissfully sweet experience, or so I was told by a very poetic friend. Well here is the next chapter to my story please read on and I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own POTC, DANG THOSE STUPID SCURVY DOGS WHO STOLE IT FROM ME! IT WAS MY IDEA, I TELL YOU! MINE! *Mickey appears out of no where with his pistol aimed* Oh! I mean I don't own anything! It's all his! *points to Mickey who nods and then walks off* Phew! *wipes brow*  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
I wiped my brow with the faded green bandana before wrapping it around my head and placing my floppy hat back on top of my head. Little droplets of salty sweat poured from my forehead and trickled down my cheeks and over my chapped lips. There was a thud as some of the clumsy navy sailors dropped a trunk onto the deck floor. They were bringing anything of value from the other ship aboard with them, said it was all pillaged goods and they need to confiscate it. Confiscate my ass! They just wanted to make a few measly bucks off of the treasure of pirates and the like.  
  
That devil of a commodore knew exactly what he was doing regardless of what he said. He probably had his own private stash of "confiscated goods". I swung around to face the gentlemen with the trunk when I heard yet another thud as the stupid curs dropped it again. "Can't we get a bloody move on already? I'm sick of waiting around for you hoity-toity high-flown cads to get your fair share of our booty! So would you get a flaming move on?"  
  
They looked up at me with disgust their eyes dark and full of greed; as they picked the wood trunk up again the lid slid off and a lady's dowry along with a journal and other small trinkets fell out. For a moments time the men just starred at it after which they tried to re-pack it into the trunk, but my shouts kept them from doing so.  
  
As I made my way over slowly I noticed several familiar things about the objects within the trunk. The dress that was shoved in the holds of the box was full of dust and yet it was still so beautiful. I leaned over and let my fingers explore the creases of the dress catching the small lace trim around the neck and chest line. It was an enchanting color of spectacular jade green with the soft feel of velvet but the heavy weight of brocade along with the raised design of roses and other small flowers.  
  
The men gawked at my awe of the gown, I had never done this before but there was something about that dress. I knew it from somewhere; I had felt that fabric before. I snapped back to reality and stood straight once more yelling at the sailors to get a move on that I did not wish to see that trunk again, though that was not true. I planned to find out everything I could about that trunk and why it held such a power over me.  
  
When my eyes had left the confounds of the container they couldn't help but wonder over to the rather depressed William Turner. He slouched forward leaning against the rail of the ship no doubt remembering past voyages or adventures that had better outcomes than this one. I couldn't help but feeling bad for what I had said to him, and how I had announced about his feelings without even thinking. They probably weren't even true because I knew now that he loved Miss Swann.  
  
I turned around, half upset and have still drunk with insaneness, surprised to find the arrogant Commodore following my gaze. "It seems you and I have very similar predicaments."  
  
"What makes you think I have a predicament at all?" His eye's stare rose up to Turner's level as if he were pointing directly to him. "Excuse me sir, I have no interest in whatever proposition you are trying to make." I pushed myself passed him doing my best to ignore the subject of love or the heart or any of that sappy crap.  
  
"Forgive me, Miss Reynolds I was merely trying to make small talk." He took his hat off and bowed slightly to me.  
  
"I am not a lady nor of respectable blood there is no cause to impress me, Commodore." I tilted my hat as to excuse myself and I walked off towards the helm where I saw Sparrow leading the crew on with his directions and broken compass. His tricorn hat sitting slightly skewed on his head and the beads in his braided beard jingling to the rhythmic dance of an untamed furry. I snickered to myself and found my past coming forward, I was free in a way, and there was only a little left to go before I could return home.  
  
Perhaps he would not be a bad father; perhaps I could learn to love him as one but not now, not during all of this. That would come later, much later. The helmsmen starred at me and my posture as I approached them, I suppose they thought it strange that a woman could live a man's life. "Sparrow, where is it we're going?"  
  
He looked at me; curious to know why my attitude had changed toward him. Had I realized he was a great guy, no, but he was the one person, besides Ana, that I could rely on. "Well Millson left here in a southeastern direction about three or four hours ago so it shouldn't be hard to catch up with him."  
  
"I see, we're traveling in pitch black night attempting to find the Pearl? Do you really think this'll work? I mean that ship is pretty incredible."  
  
"A ship is only as good as it's crew, and they are not experienced with the ship yet. So it'll take a little while for them to get it up to par." Sparrow winked at me and it began, our voyage into the black oblivion of the night, the jaws of death as some would call it.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"PUT ME DOWN! AH! YOU GUTLESS SAVAGE! GET OFF!" Elizabeth tossed and turned about on top of the pirates shoulder, kicking and screaming as she was led into a small closet. The burly scalawag dropped her onto the planks with out hesitation.  
  
Miss Swann lifted her torso from the ground gazing up at the men watching her, their eyes filled with lust deep within their pits. She grimaced trying her best to stay away from them and their overwhelming stare. The door was slammed shut and bolted on the outside with the clanking of the lock she knew she wouldn't leave there but she still rose to bang on the door.  
  
"LET ME OUT!" Her voice was slowly fading with the drying of her throat and wet tears rolling down over her cheeks removing layers of silt from her skin. "Let me out," she choked on her words as she slid down the side of the door pulling her legs to her chest. Elizabeth's sandy hair fell softly into her face, it's curls falling flat as the hour passed by.  
  
A small rat scampered across the floor; it's feet patting lightly on the wood. Her scream echoed through the small room and she jolted up slamming into the sidewall and falling backwards onto brooms and mops. There was a crash and snap as she landed heavily onto a mop.  
  
Her body ached from the sharp jab in the side from the broom now at her thigh, she turned her head and found the broken mop snapped in half because of her weight. Elizabeth pulled herself up and examined the splintered piece of wood the edge sharp, sharp enough to penetrate skin. There were men's voices outside getting louder by the moment, their heavy steps signaling their closeness to the door.  
  
Elizabeth stood in front of the door her spear like mop gripped hard within her white knuckles. She waited in silence for the door to swing open and the bulky hardheaded imbecile to step in just far enough to catch the tip of her spear. She gazed down at the small shadow at the bottom of the door; someone was there. The sound of keys jingled in her ears as the bolt was lifted and the door creaked open slightly. The waiting was killing her she wanted it over with, and now.  
  
When the door was almost fully open and the men could not see her from the angle she was to the door, she lunged out full speed ramming the spear into a man's chest, without even seeing who it was as she made a dash down the hallway only to be stopped by a blockade of men. Elizabeth turned around rapidly to run back in the direction she had come but she was surrounded.  
  
Miss Swann was terrified beyond belief and she could not think of a thing to do. She clutched her stomach and looked around at the men when a though struck her. She collapsed to the ground acting as though she had fainted from terror and waited there for a man to try and pick her up. When one came over and straddled her as if to lift her she brought her leg up to his groin and he fell backwards onto the floor. She stood quickly taking his pistol and cutlass as three other men came at her.  
  
Elizabeth was able to block the first blow with the cutlass but it was soon detached from her hand so she had to revert to the pistol. A pirate lifted her from the floor and tried to sling her over his shoulder but as he did she fired a shot into his back. Blood splattered everywhere and the fellow dropped to the floor landing on top of her. She was caught and soaked with the man's oily ruby red blood.  
  
The two pirates who were left out of the four kicked the pistol from her and yanked her from the ground. One pinned her to the wall looking her over. The second spoke up, "Lot like tha' Reynodls, eh?"  
  
"Aye, but this un' is a pretty penny. Look at ye, luv. Nicely rounded and a face like one of those porcelain dolls." He pulled Elizabeth's face to his in a rough unholy kiss. His calloused fingers scratched her skin and made it burn as his tongue pride it's way into her mouth.  
  
The second man became jealous and demanded a turn, "eh Roberts! Give er' here!" He pulled at Roberts' arm yanking his face from Elizabeth's.  
  
She winced and kept her head turned from them when she noticed shadows of other pirates down the hall, thinking she could get these two to let off she began screaming acting as if she was being tormented horridly.  
  
"Eh! Poppet shut your trap!" He thrust his hand over her mouth and pulled her around the corner, the other pirate followed suit. "Now ye don't want us to have to kill ye because ye decided to go on a screaming rampage, now do ye? I mean if those men find us going after ye it might look awfully bad on our part so just stand still and let us get this done with, won't take but a moment." He began fiddling with his trousers and Elizabeth froze with fear, she gazed around for any chance of escape when she noticed Roberts' pistol was half hanging off of his belt.  
  
Elizabeth grabbed it and shot the second pirate in the head with it and before Roberts' could grab a hold of her she scampered down the hallway and tripped over the dead body landing hard on the planks. She shrieked loudly like a cat on it's last limb when she found Roberts' hurling himself around the corner after her. As she scooted backwards she felt her body hit into another person's legs.  
  
"What's going on here?" His voice was deep and stern; she did not turn her head to look at him she just sat in shock holding her clothes tightly within her fists.  
  
"You see, sir, this wench here escaped from her room and killed three men I was trying to get her back into captivity for the protection of the crew, fiery little thing she is." Roberts' stated in a hesitant tone, his hands pressed firmly on his hips.  
  
"Roberts, as much as I'd like to believe your story I can't." Roberts looked at him quizzically. "First off, even though this woman could probably take out three men I seriously doubt she did because your trousers are down and you have blood on your hands where as she doesn't."  
  
"But her shirt and pants are full of blood!" Roberts pleaded.  
  
"Well lets see. There was clearly another body bellow this one which is suggested by the clean spot on the floor where a figure is etched out in the blood surrounding it. This man was shot from the back inclining that it could only be someone shooting from behind him because of the cargo he carried. Now with your trousers, I suspect you were going to ravage her, now in order to do that these men had to be killed. So there you have it! Men lock him in the brig!"  
  
Two men came out from behind the one talking and hauled Roberts off. The man who had been talking helped Elizabeth from the floor and glanced over her shaken disposition. "Well miss Swann I know you've had a trying day forgive these men for their harshness and please join me for breakfast." Christopher's offer was not one she could refuse for she knew if she did she would surely die. He took her arm and escorted her down the hallway to a room where she would clean up.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
A/N: Well there you have it! Now I bet your wondering why Christopher is being nice to her now, well that will be answered in the next chapter I assure you! Now it's that time again! Time for you to review me and tell me what you thought! Thanks for all of the reviews so far and until next time, TA! 


	15. Chapter 15: Shouldn't Have Known

Chapter 15:  
  
A/N: Ah, yet another beautiful morning; the birds are chirping, my dad is working, and there's snow on the ground. Yes you heard me, snow! We're supposed to get like three more inches Sunday night so hopefully we won't have school on Monday! Yippy! Please excuse my very stupid early morning cheer.  
  
Oh if you haven't heard I have started to re-write my original story, one that I had previously loaded on Fictionpress as Enchanted After All. Though I have changed the title to Until Death Do Us Part, so if you'd be so kind as to check that out I would love you guys forever!  
  
Lastly, I have decided to hold off on updating What The Ocean Waves Dragged In until I finish this story because, lets just say, the sequel along with Salina Rose needs some serious work which will come in time. But don't fret those of you who love the sequel to Salina Rose I haven't given up yet! I'm very headstrong and I will finish the story if it kills me! Plus this story is almost over, so yeah! Much luv to all! Thanks!  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
I snuck down the very creaky wooden stairs until I came to a small hallway that led to the brig. It was very dark and damp down here, the fresh stench of dead fish lingered in the air. My eyes wondered around me becoming absolutely sure there was nobody around before I pried at the door. I pulled on the door furiously causing a loud rattling noise to echo through the hall. "Damn it!" I flew myself around furiously and came face to face with another body.  
  
A scream almost leapt from my throat but the man in front of me placed his hand over my mouth to cover my shout pushing me against the hard wooden entree. "I think it would be a lot safer for ye if ye didn't scream considering you fell off a ship the last time." I could see through the darkness to a smile forming on the man's dirtied face. Locks of golden hair fell from his loosely tied ponytail and his invigorating blue eyes examining my fear, which was soon relieved by the realization of who this man was.  
  
He glanced down the hall then back to me, "now, Miss Reynolds, what is it you are needing from this room?" He released his rough palm from my face and started fiddling with a ring of keys as quietly as he could.  
  
"Well, erm- they have a trunk in there and I just want another peak at what's inside, aye?" I stated placing emphasis on the trunk part to make it out as treasure.  
  
"A trunk, eh? Wouldn't suppose there were treasure in there would ye?" He lifted one brow when posing his question to me.  
  
"Treasure beyond your wildest dreams, Mister Samuel." I moved away from the archway as he unlocked the door for my safe passage. The wooden opening swung agape revealing several iron cells lined in two rows, shackles hanging from a side wall, and a small torch lit in the back of the room hanging over an old cedar trunk.  
  
"That's it," I whispered as I proceeded down the isle to the 'treasure chest'. Sam shut the door behind us as to not alert a passerby of our presence then quickly followed me to the box.  
  
I knelt down in front of it running my fingers over the fragile wood remembering times that I had long forgotten. I'm in a small room the fresh sent of pine filled the house with a warm homey feel. I'm in a blue satin dress, the one that my mom had recently bought for me, I stood and wondered out the door into a hallway and up a flight of stairs to my mothers room. I peered through a crack in the door; she was modeling a pure white wedding gown in front of her mirror. I could never forget the beautiful ruffles and lace sewed throughout the dress.  
  
Then something distracted my attention, there was a man in the room, he stood from my mother's bed and swaggered over to her holding her warmly around the waist. At that moment I heard my Aunt call for me and her heavy feet ascend up the rickety stairs to my location. "Mom!" I burst through the door and my mother ran for me covering my face hiding me from the mystery man climbing out the window. I did get one glance at him, his ark brown eyes gaped at me like open trenches and his almost black hair swayed as he hung his head through the window and left suddenly.  
  
My Aunt entered her face flustered with fear, "what is going on?"  
  
"Nothing, Justine just scared me is all. I was just preparing her dowry." My aunt took notice of the wedding gown in her sister's arms and then to the open window.  
  
"Sarah! Do you want her to catch cold! We must keep these window's shut, how many times must I tell you child?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Mother gazed down at me her green eyes dulling as they filled with tears. I held her tightly as though it might make her feel better but it only made the tears come faster. The wet drops dripped into my softened black curls.  
  
"Should I take the young un' with me?" The plump older sister questioned.  
  
"No Martha, she may stay." I was glad she allowed me to stay because I was seldom permitted to. I believe I reminded her all too much of my father and why she mustn't see him. But this day was different, she had seen him, and so had I; I just hadn't realized it yet.  
  
"Reynolds! Reynolds! Snap out of it!" Sam hollered at me waving his hand in front of my face.  
  
My eyes dilated and I sprung back to reality, "Sparrow."  
  
"What?" Sam starred down at me and I shook my head dismissing my thoughts. "Can we open it now?"  
  
"Yes, of course." I lifted the lid and to Sam's surprise there was no gold, silver or jewels contained in the trunk, just useless pieces of clothing and a journal.  
  
"This isn't treasure!" He exclaimed profoundly and my eyes darted up to his angered face.  
  
"Oh, but it is," I pulled out the wedding gown and laid it across my lap running my fingers over the extremely wealthy looking gown. "It is to me. You see it was my mother's, she had always wished for me to use it for when I had found a suitor that I fancied."  
  
Sam's expression changed to a more compassionate tone as he squatted next to me, "so what happened?"  
  
I let out a small laugh, "I never found one. I left home at twelve and left everything behind."  
  
"What of your mother?" He now sat on the floor listening intently to my words.  
  
"She had died the year prior, Millson stormed into our house, back when he was our landlord. He was furious when he hadn't received the payment on our cottage so he killed my mother and aunt. Would've got me too if I hadn't run off. After that he was wanted for murder so I guess he went on the account, probably figured you can't right what went wrong but you can surly wrong what would be right."  
  
"What of you? I mean you didn't leave until a year later, why?"  
  
"Well I stayed trying my best to bargain with our new landlord about the cottage. But he wouldn't let me stay without paying so I took up a job as a bar wench and when that didn't fair I left for the Caribbean." I sighed and grabbed out the journal looking it over, it was in my mother's handwriting.  
  
The door to the brig creaked open and both Sam and I flung around our pistols aimed ready to fire at any who dare interrupt us. Turner shot his arms up in the air for defense, "Don't shoot, don't shoot!"  
  
I rolled my eyes and put my pistol away then placed the gown neatly into its resting place. Turner, now feeling that it was safe to enter, walked up behind me. "What is all of this?"  
  
"My dowry," I looked up at him a little shocked that he was talking to me.  
  
"What's it doing here?" His comment was less than kind, and his face showed a rude expression as though he meant to say: 'what are you doing with a dowry?'  
  
"I have absolutely no idea," I pushed myself from the ground into a standing position keeping my eyes fixed on the chest at all times. "It's not like I'd use it anyway, I'm just not the marrying type." I turned and began my stroll out of the room my mother's journal still tucked under my arm.  
  
Turner stumbled with his words again, "Jack wishes to speak with you. Says it's urgent."  
  
"Where is he," I didn't face Turner I couldn't face him.  
  
"He's in Norrington's quarters." I could hear Sam shut the trunk in the background.  
  
I walked briskly out of the room ignoring everything that went on in there after that. "Hey, why did Reynolds not look at us when she was speaking? Is something wrong?" Turner's eyes looked confused and saddened as he waited for Sam's reply.  
  
"You mean you, why didn't she look at you? Ever since that night she fell overboard she has looked at you differently. You're a mystery to her William, one that she is still trying to decode. Don't worry she'll come around soon." With that Sam left Turner in that room to his thoughts.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
I made myself known up on the spar deck (upper deck), swaggering straight through the waist of the ship and onto the quarterdeck where the helm stood. Being one of only two women that occupied the ship had its advantages; you got noticed very easily. The sailors watched in awe as a female pirate crossed their spotless deck as if it wasn't possible, that their eyes might be playing a trick on them. I simply smiled keenly; winking to a few then sauntered off.  
  
"Hello Miss Reynolds, so glad you could gather the time to share with me." Norrington stated arrogantly.  
  
"Same to you, ol' chap!" I sneered, showing some slightly stain teeth of mine. "Now what's this about? I was told to meet with Sparrow not you, no offense." I rested my arm on his shoulder, thoroughly enjoying his annoyance.  
  
"None taken," he slid my tanned arm off of his shoulder causing my sleeve that I had rolled up, to fall down. I quickly affixed it back to its rightful spot and waited to speak until I was completely aware of Sparrow's presence.  
  
"Reynolds!" I turned around facing the insane dirtied pirate who claims to be my father. "There you are!"  
  
"Ah yes, here I am," my voice became sarcastic and irritating to myself even, so I changed that. "What is it you wished to discuss with me, Captain?"  
  
"Our plan of action, " Norrington cut in, wincing from the sight of a woman in a man's clothing.  
  
"Is something the matter, Commodore?" I posed in a sweet and innocent tone, just to add to the agitation the Commodore was feeling.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact something is." He paused for a moment thinking of how to phrase his comment, "couldn't you be wearing a gown and maybe having some manners? You would look much better as a lady. When we'd return to Port Royal I'd ask the Governor to give you a station so long as you just change."  
  
I leaned in real close to Norrington playing with the fancy buttons on his coat, "awe, would you like that luv? So you could have someone like you who is also without love, to accompany you to royal balls and the like?" He didn't have to answer I could see the glare in his eyes, he too was hurting inside, aching for one he could not have. Perhaps her heart had run off without him leaving him alone. I now understood his proposition from earlier he was referring to Elizabeth.  
  
"I wish I could help you with your problem, Commodore, but if you haven't noticed I have my own to deal with." I backed up slowly keeping my gaze to the floor for a short period of time.  
  
"I understand, thank you for understanding," our eyes met and I knew I had found a valuable ally.  
  
Sparrow watched our words intently trying to pick up somewhere when a though struck, which doesn't happen very often so I'm glad it did. "Justine!"  
  
"How many time-." I started yelling but Sparrow cut my words short.  
  
"Hear me out, you brush through your hair wear a dress, become prim an' proper. That's what he wants you see? He wants an easy kill. But it is also a distraction. Ana will dress you up, jeweled necklaces anything that'll be a distraction so we can get by."  
  
"Are you insane? That man is not easily distracted by anything, he gets his kicks from beating up on woman not by having them as whores!"  
  
"That's why it'll work." My look of confusion told Sparrow that he should continue, "Who is the one person he despises the most? You, right?" I nodded, "then why wouldn't, when he sees your alive and obviously kept very well, he want to hurt you bring you lower to the station that he thinks is suitable for you."  
  
I was starting to catch on but it seemed the Commodore opposed the idea, "you're sending her to the slaughter! She'd be butchered, Sparrow I knew you were crazy but this is insane!"  
  
"No," I stepped forward, "it's brilliant. We'll give him exactly what he wants. He'll think we gave up, in a way that I gave up. Oh, but not Sparrow, no. He doesn't want to see his newly found daughter beaten, killed, or worse. It'll be perfect, some of the crew can slip by in the heat of the moment," my eyes looked as if I were in a daze, lighting up with excitement. "All that Millson's mind will be fixed on is the trade off and watching me suffer. But Christopher on the other hand will focus on my mother's reresection and the pained consumed in both Sparrow and I."  
  
Norrington looked down at me with concern, "you are willing to sacrifice yourself in the time of battle?"  
  
"As willing as any man. I came into this knowing that there was only a slim chance of me living through this. Whether it is from the wounds inflicted upon me from the battle or from Millson running me through, I do not know but then again it doesn't matter. Death is death and dying in battle, from what I understand, is honorable from any standpoint."  
  
The Commodore nodded now looking as though he had a sense of duty, "then we will ready ourselves for battle and follow your course of action Mr. Sparrow, but only this once."  
  
Sparrow placed his hands together in a praying gesture and thanked him greatly. I allowed a small smile to form on my depressed face before taking the few steps back down to the spar deck. To my surprise Turner pulled me to the side, "Turner, are you okay?"  
  
"So you will die then?" His expression was grim and it made me realize what I had done. He should not have known.  
  
"Yes, it is most likely," my lip quivered for I also took on the burden of his grief now. "Before this adventure, back when I was in Nassau, I heard an amazing tale. One that told the story of undying love, the living dead, a cursed ship, and an unbreakable captain, it was the best story I was ever told. In it there was an eager lad about eighteen or so who had his heart set on wooing this one lass. A rich lass whom he had nothing to offer but his love, and she excepted it. Now this lad is set to marry his gal on their return to Port Royal and I will not interfere with that."  
  
My mind searched itself for something a little less harsh to say. The sun was already beginning to raise, its little beams of light shinning through his locks of golden brown hair. "I will bring here back to you William, don't doubt that she will live because she will. She helped in saveing my life just a day ago so I will save hers. But do not fret if I die, you will be married soon, living in the lap of luxury."  
  
He pulled me close, his arms holding me flush against his body in a hug. My head rested on his shoulder and I knew this was the last time I would feel this way with him and it seemed he did too. His warm hand raised my face to his level; his eyes glistened in the first morning light giving off a brassy color. Then it happened; our faces came together in a passionate hold, that love, herself, would envy.  
  
I was away from the ship, from my problems at that moment it was just him and me alone on some deserted island. That's all that I really wanted but I knew it was impossible to obtain so I broke away. I swallowed hard trying to cover up my own depression, I couldn't even look him in the eyes so I leaned into his ear and whispered to him solely. "I cannot love you."  
  
My body turned on reaction and I scampered off down to the lowest deck on the ship just to escape him and this fury of love. I hated it and I wanted it to leave forever! He was supposed to be with Elizabeth, right?  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
A/N: Whoa! Sorry had to get that out of the way, next chappie Elizabeth has breakfast with Christopher, that battle starts, and who knows? At this point anything could happen! I guess you'll just have to wait for the next update, until then TA! 


	16. Chapter 16: Dressed To Kill

Chapter 16:  
  
A/N: Yes! I'm off school today thanks to that fluffy white stuff outside my door! Woo Hoo! Well I suppose I should continue writing, so here it goes!  
  
Disclaimer: I haven't had one of these in a while but then again my remark hasn't changed since. I still don't own pirates. poor me and u too since Disney is the only one who really owns it.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Elizabeth was showed to a medium sized chamber, one of the few that the Black Pearl contained. The door was shut behind her and locked from the outside; surprisingly she had never been in this room before. She sat down cautiously on a footstool waiting for the servant to enter and dress her for breakfast.  
  
A mild-mannered woman in plain dress entered from a second door within the room. Her coils of tan brown hair were placed under a small white bonnet she wore on top of her head, draped across her arms was the dress Elizabeth would wear. The gorgeous fabric glimmered in the light of the candle it's fabric giving off a pearly white tint with forget-me-nots embossed throughout the gown. It was low cut and bore a restraining corset that Elizabeth must face once again.  
  
Miss Swann stood and changed in the center of the room for there was no dressing curtain nor anything to stand behind. She winced in pain as the maid pulled tighter on the ties of the corset. When the gown had finally been fitted on her the maid fiddled with her hair separating some of it into small ringlets and the rest was pulled up away from her face. Now it was time for the final touch, the maid pulled from her pocket a black box and opened it to reveal a diamond necklace and matching earrings. The necklace sprawled around her neck and chest as if they were crystal tears lightly wetting her skin for the effect.  
  
She rose from her chair and smoothed the ruffles out of her dress then proceeded to the door where the servant escorted her down to the dinning hall. All the while her mind wondered asking questions like what did this man want with her and what was Will doing, was everyone looking for her or had they given up? Her thoughts halted as she entered the great hall; apparently Christopher had a touch for the dramatic because he redecorated the entire room. It was spotless and very elegant looking, she wondered where he had gotten all the supplies to do such a thing and in such short time. But she kept the thought from her mind as she was seated at the table and food brought out to her.  
  
"You look lovely Mrs. Turner." Christopher grinned his stained teeth gleaming at her.  
  
Elizabeth choked on her words, "Swann."  
  
"I beg your pardon Ms.?" Christopher starred at her awkwardly.  
  
"I'm not married yet, it's simply Miss Swann, if you please?" She recoiled politely.  
  
"Ah, yes. Salmon? It's very good this season, or perhaps some lobster?" He lifted a plate to her to add emphasis on how well it was cooked and that is would make a delicious meal.  
  
"All of this for breakfast?" Her eyes wondered up and down the table of food.  
  
"What? Is it not enough?"  
  
"Oh no, plenty I assure you. It's just I'm not used to eating such exquisite food for breakfast is all." Elizabeth tried her best to stay on his good side so that he might go light on her when it finally came to the beating that was sure to come. She knew it too, she had seen the scars on my back and knew very well that he didn't fair well with women.  
  
"You know my father used to say to me that if you have it all why not use it? So with that in mind, lets eat." She nodded pleasantly and took a slice of pork cutting it daintily and chewing with all the proper manners that she could recall.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
I decided that I had no more time to waist on silly fantasies so I gathered my strength and marched back up the steps only to find Ana descending them. "And where do you think you're going, Miss Reynolds?"  
  
"Well I was-. Wait! Miss Reynolds?" I narrowed my eyes glaring up at her and her proper manners taking notice of the rough textured burgundy maids dress she was wearing.  
  
"You're libel to catch cold up there, Miss and the Captain along with Commodore will have none of that." She took another step down showing me a glimpse of the gown in her arms.  
  
"It's as warm as summer out there! I won't catch a cold!" I retorted stepping back down the stairs.  
  
"Shut up and walk back down the bloody steps will you!" Ana yelled with her raised tone and I backed down immediately. "Jack ordered me to come down here and dress you in this," she flung the blue dress out in front of me, "says a military ship would attract the pirates to it especially one carrying women such as us."  
  
"We're bait! What in blazes is he thinking?" I shook my head my eyes almost bulging out of their sockets.  
  
"He says Christopher and Millson won't recognize us from afar especially if your all dolled up and I'm in a maids dress." Ana undid the back of the dress revealing a corset under its think royal blue color.  
  
"Where did he get these outfits, they look as if they hadn't been worn in years?" I asked watching with fascination at how fast Ana was working the dress to bend to my body size, I could tell she had done this before.  
  
"Your dress is from that trunk found on Millson's ship that's up in the brig and my maid's dress was found lying around in a closet or the like." She picked the dress up and told me to undress, which I did in a hurry. First came the lacy under gown that itched something terrible. "God knows how old these are."  
  
Ana tightened the restraints jerking me every which way, maybe I was wrong, I don't think she had done this before and if she did she needed more practice because it hurt like hell. "Can't you be any less painful with this god forsaken frock?" I pleaded as I was suffocated more.  
  
I looked at the finished product in a cracked mirror that Ana- Maria supplied me with, "Are my breasts supposed to bulge out like that, they look so close together."  
  
"Stop playing with it girl! I finally got this 'god forsaken frock' to lay right." The blue went with my dark hair and the gold trim lightened the green in my eyes. Next was my hair and I was already feeling the pain that would be inflicted upon me by her coarse hands, I grimaced silently.  
  
After a half an hour we were ready to make an appearance on top deck. I was frightened out of my wits but not from the battle that would forge from this but all the stares, they really frightened me. I heard my heals clank against the planks of he ship as I made my way out on to the deck. The dress skimmed the floor and Ana elbowed me letting me know to lift it slightly so that it does not drag.  
  
My hair was brushed and part of it pulled back into a low bow the rest hung loose against my back. I waited for the first hoot or holler but there was none, they all just starred in all at my true beauty beneath the silt and dirt that had been caked on my face. "Well Miss Reynolds, you clean up nicely." Norrington approached me and I turned half way to look at him.  
  
"I wish people would stop saying that, it's not as if I plan on staying this way. I left that life a long time ago." My eyes dropped as I noticed Turner making his way down the stairs from the quarterdeck over to us.  
  
"Yes, well all the same it suits you." He turned to talk to Turner who stood speechless for a moment's time.  
  
"Sir," his lip quivered slightly and I tried to pay no mind to him but it was like two opposite magnets pulling together. Our eyes met and our lives paused for a small period of time; Ana noticed this and elbowed me again.  
  
"Yes Mr. Turner?" Norrington's stern voice slapped Turner back to reality and he became eye level with the Commodore.  
  
"We're coming up on Millson." He paused again watching me from the corner of his eye, "should we ready the guns, sir?"  
  
"Yes, why not? Tell Mr. Sparrow he has done a fine job at directing us and he can now go bellow decks and wait for his signal."  
  
"Yes, sir." He turned to me, "Milady," he bowed his head about to walk off.  
  
I shuddered slightly before sounding my thoughts aloud, "Turner we are but crew mates, there is no need to give station were there is none." My voice cracked slightly at the end of the sentence and Ana stared at me ready to kill me for behaving rashly, it was not suitable for a lady. But, then again, I was no lady.  
  
"On the contrary, Miss Reynolds, if you are pretending to be of class then everyone must believe you are of class. What this entails is title and proper treatment of a lady. So what Mr. Turner said was perfectly in line with the truth."  
  
I thought about this for a moment and I agreed, for Millson to believe we were simply a military ship escorting a lady to another island it must appear as so. We could not have the likes of me working with the crew or being consumed in a brawl, it was not proper. "My apologies, Mr. Turner." I gave a small curtsey shocking Ana, nearly giving her a heart attack.  
  
"There is no need for apologies, sir I will inform 'Mr.' Sparrow immediately." Turner left our presence and I relaxed slightly.  
  
"I must also be on my way, feel free to stand on the deck and do relax Miss Reynolds. Everything will go smoothly, no worries." Norrington stated.  
  
"Yes sir, I shall try." Ana took my arm and we walked down the deck speaking of freedom and the sea itself as if there was nothing to be concerned with. But deep within the mysteries of my mind dark thoughts grew. For I felt that despite our planing and scheming Millson would over power us, what if he did not buy the act? What if he just started shooting at us?  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"Christopher!" Millson swung the doors to the dinning hall wide open walking straight in and slamming his hands onto the table.  
  
"What is the meaning of this Captain? Can't you see that we are trying to have breakfast in peace?" Christopher retorted in his snobbish accent.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but we've spotted a navy ship." Millson replied loosening his anger.  
  
"Well why the devil should we care?" Christopher was clearly agitated now and unaware of Elizabeth slipping a dinner knife into a purse under her skirts.  
  
"It is a royal ship, carrying atleast two women passengers. It would be a good break for my men. We can take the ship, as a British Naval ship we'll be untouchable and then we also have more supplies and ammunition. It's just what we need, sir."  
  
"I'll allow your men to pillage what ever they see fit but we are not trading ships. This one is feared and it is a gallant vessel that suits me well. I will not go in disguise just because it puts another notch on your belt." Christopher turned back to Elizabeth, "Forgive me, milady, but there is business that I must attend to. Surely you understand?"  
  
"Yes, well beyond what you may believe." Miss Swann stared down at the food as she waited for them to leave her. A loud sigh erupted from her throat she pulled the napkin from her lap and dabbed her forehead removing any sweat that had perspired there.  
  
The maid entered the room gathering a couple of plates in her arms, leaving as quickly as she had entered only to return once again to gather more plates of untouched food. Elizabeth stood and walked to the starboard window watching as the Pearl briskly turned in the water sending them straight for the other ship. Her eyes watched the waves crash against the side of the ship and gently patted the knife in her purse.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"Here they come," Ana whispered in my ear and I tilted my head so that I could see the on coming ship.  
  
"Irreparable copy cats! Stole my idea those bastards did" I rolled my eyes in disgust and listened for the watch to shout his orders and the Commodore to send me bellow decks.  
  
"Come, a battle scene is no place for a lady. We must have you put bellow decks immediately." He took my arm and escorted me back to the stairwell, I stood in the archway Sparrow was just bellow me.  
  
"Do you have your pistol?' I patted my pocket and smiled keenly, "That's my gal. I have a second cutlass so when it comes time you know what to do."  
  
"I, Captain, that I do." My gaze shifted back onto deck watching as the men from the Pearl boarded our ship, Ana stood just to my side gripping my hand tight awaiting our call.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Norrington approached Millson who was now standing at the enter of his men, "stand down your men, sir, and we shall not be forced to engage in battle." His voice was bold and rich in desire to kill; I hadn't known that Norrington prized the death of pirates until then.  
  
"Ha! Tell me man, do you know who we are?" Norrington raised an eyebrow listening and waiting to see what exactly Millson had up his sleeve. "We are the owners of the Black Pearl and I am Captain Kurt Millson, sir." Obviously that comment did not phase the Commodore because he had dealt with the Pearl and several other pirate Captains before, including my father. "Tell me mate, what happened to those fair ladies whom were on the deck just moments ago, I wish to meet them." Millson waved to a few of his men whom made their way over to some sailors holding them hostage.  
  
"Ah, the women, Mrs. Jennson and her servant Kara. Ladies, won't you join us?" He waved to me and Ana, who stood in the doorway. As we waltzed over to the commodore and captain we kept our heads low in a bow and acted frightened.  
  
"Lovely, lovely. You two present yourselves well. Perhaps we'll take you with us." Millson lifted my chin to get a better glimpse at me.  
  
"Like hell you will!" I clutched the pistol in my pocket and shot it at the pirate next to Millson. His eyes shuttered from the knowledge of had happened; they were tricked.  
  
The gun sounding was the sign for Sparrow and the rest of the navy sailors to surface and begin their fight. But our battle was stopped short before it even started when Christopher emerged from the Pearl with Elizabeth in his grip. "Drop your weapons or the lady gets it!"  
  
Our crew did exactly what they were told and the weapons clanked on the wood as they dropped from their owner's hands. "Much better. Millson! Grab Justine and bring her aboard. Take Sparrow too, this could become fun!" He backed away dragging Elizabeth with him.  
  
"Well my dear, it's good to see you again." Millson grinned from ear to ear dreaming of the torture that I would endure.  
  
"Keep your paws off of me you dirty blithe!" I snatched my hand from his and walked freely onto the deck, my father being dragged behind me.  
  
"So where's the rest of your crew, madam?" Millson rubbed his cheek against mine and caressed my shoulders with the palms of his hands.  
  
"Their dead thanks to you!" I spat back into his face jerking his body away from mine.  
  
"Why you good for nothing whore! I'll teach you to refuse a Captain!" He grabbed at me full force sending me to the ground. I pounded on him as hard as I could but he wouldn't let up. His weight kept me pinned to the ground.  
  
"Let go o' her!" Sparrow shouted in the background, I could here him hit a man and curse at his hurting hand then dart over to me. The weight was lifted and I was pulled from the ground, my next move was on pure reaction. I took the pistol out from my pocket and aimed it at Millson only to find several other pistols pointed at me. "Let it go, Justine. Wait for the opportune moment, you'll have your revenge but not now." Sparrow whispered in my ear gripping my shoulders and praying that I wouldn't do anything rash.  
  
The gun dropped cascading with the wooden planks on the deck, I gritted my teeth cursing in my mind for not taking the opportunity to kill him on the spot. Damn Jack for being right! I walked passed him my dress flowing across the floor like water as I made my way to Christopher, to death itself.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
A/N: Another chapter has been finished only two more to go and then I'm done. Hey, if you guys would like a sequel or anything like that I am opened to ideas. So just write a review and let me know what you thought and what you want to see in the future or e-mail me at angeldragon565@hotmail.com. Thanks! Ta! 


	17. Chapter 17: Blood Soaked Gown

Chapter 17:  
  
A/N: Yes! I'm off of school again today thanks to that fluffy white stuff I love so much! Yeah, so it seems that I may update once again today! Yay go me! Heh, lets just get on with the story, shall we?  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
My hands were bound with splintering rope the rough edges braking into my skin. The blood trickled slowly down from my wrist landing on the blue gown and onto the deck; not once did I flinch my eyes were fixed on Christopher.  
  
"Tell me Justine, where is your pirate lover now?" Christopher asked in mockery.  
  
I wasted no time in answering his question; "He died from a severe blow to his back. Though he did not give up easy, took him an hour to pass."  
  
"Ah, I suppose you were heart broken. By his side the whole time I imagine?" He watched my expression change, he enjoyed my pain more then Millson did. "Captain Millson! Drop anchor, I want to brake her here!"  
  
"But sir we're almost-." Millson tried to bargain.  
  
"No, we'll do this here! Now send men over to guard the naval ship, I want every sailor on deck to watch!" Christopher glared down at me grinning, an idea forming in his head no doubt. "Bring up the rack and strap her to it!"  
  
My eyes wondered about watching as two men grabbed my flailing body. I thrashed about as they tried to restrain me; Elizabeth was put with Sparrow and guarded heavily. The rack was produced on deck, it was a square wall-like object made from bamboo criss crossed over one another. I was given a bit and told to move forward, this was a beating above all others.  
  
My wrists and ankles were fastened to the rack and the bit lodged in my mouth I could see, through the bamboo in my face, Christopher with his arms folded against his chest smiling the entire time.  
  
"Sir should we undo the back of the dress and have it hit directly on skin?" Millson inquired.  
  
"No, I want the dress ripped to pieces. I want her station brought down." His eyes gleamed at me causing my blood to rise and stomach to churn.  
  
"YOU GUTLESS SAVAGE COME OVER HERE AND DO IT YOURSELF!" The bit fell from my mouth as my voice echoed on both ships sending the message that I would not be broken and could never be. I promised myself I would show no fear, no pain but when that whip cracked on my back the first time I screamed in agony. It cracked again this time striking flesh.  
  
Parts of my dress fell loosely as the whip struck again splitting my flesh open, the blood oozed down my back. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Sparrow and Miss Swann fighting to break free, shouting and screaming for them to stop this torture but it continued and so did my cries.  
  
Millson walked up next to me gazing at my shaking body, "how's about another scream, eh?" He popped the cork of his rum bottle and poured the drink down my back, I let out a yelp and gripped the bamboo with my fists. "That'll do, that'll do poppet." His gritty palm grazed my cheek and I scowled at the sight of him.  
  
He moved my hair out of the way placing it on my shoulder and walked back to his spot. My eyes lifted and fell upon Christopher who gazed at me with joy, my eyes narrowed into slits for I was ready to kill right then and there. For the rest of the beating I did not scream or whimper I gritted my teeth and shuttered thinking of how badly I would hurt Millson when this was over, given that I had the strength to do so.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Bellow the deck of the Dauntless the Pearl's crew still lingered in their hiding space. "I can't stand this any more! We must stop this now!"  
  
"Will settle down! The lass is fine, she is taking the pain and turning it into anger, she is not screaming anymore, she'll be fine. Just relax." Gibbs gripped Turner's shoulders trying to calm his rage. "Hasn't Jack taught ye anything? You must wait-."  
  
"For the opportune moment, yes I know." Turner finished the statement.  
  
"There ya go. She is. Reynolds is holding out to kill Millson, god knows she will now given the beating she is suffering."  
  
"What kind of a man kills a lass's mother, becomes a pirate, hunts the lass down, ties her to a rack and beats her to a pulp?" Turner paced up and down the small room; Samuel sat on a bucket, also contemplating the question.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Ana stood on deck of the Navy ship scowling the whole time just wanting to march up and shoot Millson in the face, though she knew that she couldn't. So she sounded the signal. "Get your filthy paws off o' me you two bit rotten scoundrel!" She shouted at the guard who was holding her in place, thrashing her body as she hollered again and again.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"There's Ana-Maria and her distraction! Time to go boys!" Gibbs walked out of the small room and opened up a hatch on the gun deck. "Lets be on our way. Now you'll climb down, do not jump n the water step in it. We don't want to splash and be shot at by Millson's men, so swim as smoothly as possible to the back of the Pearl climb up in and board the ship. That's when the attack begins and no earlier!" The men stepped one by one out of the cannon hold and walked down the 'ladder' on the side of the ship.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"Millson, that's enough for now! Take her down and bring her forwards." Christopher shouted from in front of me, my head leaning against the bamboo for I could not hold its weight any longer.  
  
Millson snapped his fingers and two men stepped forward undoing my binds and pulling me from the rack. My body was beaten and torn, they dropped me to the ground parallel to Christopher himself. I pulled myself up on my hands and knees breathing in short staggered breaths for it pained by back to breath normally. The blood from my wrists had dried and now new blood moved to form over it running down onto my hands as if veins of rubies strung from a bracelet to decorate me further.  
  
I could not feel my back at all it seemed god had bestowed some comfort on me by releasing that pain; my gown was in tatters hanging loosely over my shoulders scarcely enough to keep me hidden, but still I knelt strong as ever praying silently for a quick death. I was able to turn my head sideways somewhat and look over at my father; he was holding Elizabeth's hand both very much disturbed and shocked by the beating I had undergone. Elizabeth's face was stricken with tears, whether they for me or her supposedly dead fiancé I did not know.  
  
"Fetch the branding iron and heat it! I want her to know who's property she is and will always be so that there is no mistaking that again!" He gave a sort of laugh peering down at my tarnished blood stained body.  
  
I slouched back now on my palms my legs out in front of me gazing out at him as if the punishment hadn't phased me. My chest rose up and down as I breathed in the stench of my own blood, then I saw them. Our crew was climbing up the back of the ship attacking from behind, was I the only one who noticed.  
  
I derived my eyes from their sight so that Christopher did not catch my gaze. "Here's the iron sir," a man handed him the red-hot branding iron and I was ordered forward.  
  
It took three men to lift me from the ground a surprise to them based on how badly I was wounded. I was forced to my knees my arms held behind my back. "Where should we put it boys? How about right there, on your left breast so that any man who tries to take you for his own knows that you are already taken. Serves the purpose well doesn't it?"  
  
By pure reaction I spat in his face enticing the anger within him. "Come on what are you waiting for? I haven't got all day you penniless bastard!"  
  
He lunged forward with it only to loose his concentration by gunfire burning the brand into one of his own men who released me and screamed in terror. I took this chance to pull myself up but ended up being smacked in the face by Millson's Bo'sun. I flew to the ground my lashes exposed to all on deck.  
  
Our men poured over the deck and the naval officers and sailors on the dauntless began their own quarrel. Elizabeth punched one man away from her as my father grabbed a pistol off of one man and shot it through another pirate's gut. I pulled myself to my knees only to be yanked out of the way by Turner.  
  
"Reynolds we have to get you out of here now!" He explored my back, his soft touch running over the wounds making me wince with pain, the blood staining his skin.  
  
"No! I'm not leaving until Millson and Christopher are both dead!" I shouted shoving myself from his protective arms. "Turner you get your arse fighting right now before I run you through myself! I am of need of no help; I can suffice on my own! God's speed to you!" With that I rose to standing level limping hastily over to my father where I grabbed the extra sword from his belt and began my own slaughter.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"Will!" Elizabeth ran over to him flinging her arms around his neck. "My god it is you! I thought you were dead!" She kissed him tenderly.  
  
"What?! Why?" His eyes telling her that he did not understand.  
  
"Well Justine. She said to Christopher that you were-." She stopped and thought about it. "She covered it up. That sneaky lass, she saved you guys-."  
  
Elizabeth froze as she heard gunfire and a body fall forward into her back. Startled to death, she turned around only to see me standing with my pistol still aimed the smoke from the gun billowing in the air.  
  
I lowered the gun and smiled at her, "Here this might help you out a little in battle!" I tossed a sheathed sword over the dead body to her. "You know how to use it, aye?"  
  
"Shut up Reynolds! Your not the only lass around here who knows how to kill a man!" Elizabeth yelled as she leaned down and snatched the belt off of the dead man hooking the sword on to it then unsheathing it.  
  
"No but I am the only one who's good at it!" I laughed as I was pushed out of the way.  
  
"I'm telling Ana you said that!" Was the last that I heard her say for quite a while.  
  
My body was becoming limp I could feel it, the beating was taking its toll on me now, my crimson blood trickled to the floor. I had overworked my body; my hands shook unsteadily and I could barely move, I was scared. Then I saw Millson waiting not far off for me and was terrified for I knew I could not manage a fight with him. Damn this body for being so weak!  
  
Noticing my unstable state, Millson decided to charge at me full speed. I tripped to the side just escaping the blow that could have been the end of me. But sadly enough another wound was inflicted; the blade had sliced my arm in my effort to move. My corpse like body was shoved to the floor, and hands wrapped around my throat. I began choking as I tried to release the pressure on my neck but to no avail. I was trapped by death.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"Ah Captain Sparrow. So good to see you again." Christopher drew his sword and began admiring it for its brilliant shine. "You know it's a pity that you never knew Justine as a child. She was very rambunctious, hasn't changed much. But do you know what's even more a shame?" He starred at Sparrow waiting for his anger to rise.  
  
"I haven't got the slightest clue, mate." His eyes beaming with hate and rage.  
  
"Is that now you have her you won't have the chance to get to know her for she'll be long dead before this duel is over!" Christopher's eyes gleamed with excitement as he watched Sparrow's irritation rise.  
  
"Not if I have a say in it!" The two men crashed together, swords drawn swinging and clanging violently in the air.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Ana and Elizabeth put their backs to each other reloading muskets and pistols. "Who are ye' doing lass," Ana posed in her rough Jamaican accent.  
  
"Oh just dandy, and you?" Elizabeth shouted back amongst the gunfire and sword fighting. Her sandy locks blew into her face hiding the silt rubbed on her cheeks.  
  
"I'm alive, if that's any compensation!" Ana drew her pistol and shot a man, square in the chest, who had been charging after her. "You ready?"  
  
"Aye!" Elizabeth grabbed her musket from the flooring and placed her pistol in a belt that she took from a pirate she had been fighting. The two women stood straight and turned in the opposite directions from each other continuing their battles.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"Why don't you give it up Jack, it's really no use. Look at her she's almost dead down there and you can do nothing to save her." Christopher pointed to the spar deck with his cutlass where I was dying by the torture created by Millson. I spat up blood as he kicked his leather boot into my stomach. After which he turned walking half way across the deck turning again and looking at me his eyes gleaming with lust for blood. I pulled myself into a sitting position grabbing the pistol beside me and clutching it in my fist.  
  
Sparrow turned and watched as time slowly slipped by and Millson was heading right for me sword blazing in the light of the morning sun. Christopher stepped up behind him ready to slit his throat when something he didn't expect happened; Sparrow's sword slid through his abdomen. "No use, eh?" Christopher's body slid from the cutlass and collapsed on to the floorboards.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
My eyes widened and I began choking on the air in my lungs as Millson's sword was thrust into my waist its sharp blade slicing all the way until it came out my back. He pinned me to the railing of the deck, thinking he had won he let his guard down and allowed my almost black blood to run onto his hand.  
  
"How's it feel, Reynolds, to know that you lost?" His dark eyes peered up at me and all I could do was smile. "What's so funny?"  
  
I laughed, just about as much as I could, and answered him. "It's funny because I can pose you the same question." My pistol went off and shot him in the chest directly where his black heart laid. The pistol fell loosely from my sweaty palm and I began breathing in short staggered breaths again. My vision had already begun to blur and I was almost lifeless.  
  
From a distance I could hear Miss Swann shouting my name and her prancing feet running to my side, I watched, as best I could from the corner of my eye, my father fall to the ground Ana rushing to his side. He too was wounded badly; turning to the other side I just barely saw Turner toss a man overboard. He would never understand what I was to do, but then again he didn't have to.  
  
"Justine! Justine, oh my god!" Elizabeth's dress billowed as she dropped to the floor next to me. She shoved Millson from my body her eyes filling with tears. "On three okay?" I nodded, "Okay, One-Two-THREE!" She yanked the sword from my flesh as fast as she could, my torso falling on her my head on her shoulder.  
  
"Thank you." I whispered to her my arms wrapped around her shoulders.  
  
"For what?" She pulled flaps of my dress together to cover my back a little more.  
  
"For being here and caring enough to be here. I was so rude to you when we first met." My face went numb and cold; I couldn't talk much.  
  
"Don't worry yourself with that now, after all I thought you were a crude young man that was going to ruin us." Her arms held me tight and I felt as though she were my sister.  
  
"So then my disguise worked eh?" I allowed myself to smile for a moment. My blood saturating her gown and body.  
  
"Aye." She choked trying to hold back the tears but they came anyway. "It was a great act." The little droplets of pure sorrow dripping onto my back rolling down my broken skin.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Gibbs sauntered over to Turner placing a hand on his shoulder; wet tears forming in his eyes. "Yes Gibbs? What is it?" Turner was worried and confused.  
  
The first mate stumbled with his words, searching for the right ones to say. "There's been an accident, Will. Justine is-." Will dropped his sword and ran down the deck almost running past Elizabeth and I. He walked sorrily over to us.  
  
"No." His eyes wondered over the stab wound in my back and the blood collected in a puddle on the floor. "She's not? Is she?" Turner pleaded to Elizabeth.  
  
"No, not yet. She just passed out from the pain. But she will soon if we don't stitch her up now. Even then there's a chance she'll die, she's lost so much blood." Elizabeth was in shock looking down at all the blood.  
  
"How could you let this happen? Why didn't you do something? She could die because of you!" Will screamed at her yanking my body from her lap and cradling me in his arms as he walked heavily over to Jack's quarters. Elizabeth sat silently on the deck gazing down at the blood that filled her dress letting the tears fall.  
  
"Lizzie?" Sparrow limped slowly over to her, his shirt sliced at the sleeve and stained horridly with blood. "What happened? Your not wounded are you?" He also gazed at the blood.  
  
"It's not mine." She turned her head looking up at him her face red from crying. "It's Justine's blood." With that he ran to his cabin where the blood trail ended, Ana dashing after him.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
A/N: I know, I am sorry. A sad chapter, but it'll get better I promise. Only one more chapter to go! Well, I hoped you liked this one and don't forget to review and tell me what you guys would like to see in the sequel and you know it would be nice to see what you thought about this chapter too. Thanks! Ta!  
  
Ps: I started writing this the other day that's why the beginning author's note says what it says, lol. 


	18. Chapter 18: Wedding Promises

Chapter 18:  
  
A/N: Good day! I am off school once again, but for nothing this time. We were supposed to get snow but we're not, just rain. Ha, I think that's funny. I would like to announce I made some slight changes to the last chapter because lilitaliandragon and I believe it was a little Mary-sue-ish with all the fighting Justine did after she was beaten to a pulp, so I added and deleted a few things. You might want to go back and read it again just so you have a full understanding of what is going on in this chapter. Thanks again for the reviews!  
  
Song to listen to: November Rain By Guns and Roses  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Elizabeth opened the door to Sparrow's cabin and stepped in clutching a solid piece of metal in her hand. Her eyes explored the room taking in all around her; Ana was in a corner crying no doubt, Will on the other side of the room at the desk, Sparrow on the white linen sheets of the bed next to me gripping my hand. I sat in the center of it all my hair thrown around on the pillow messily, my eyes shut and my beaten body limp as a piece of string.  
  
She stepped slowly over to my side kneeling on the floor beside the bed. Her eyes closed and she clutched the illuminating metal piece within her hands praying aloud so that all might hear. "I'm sorry lord for what wrongs I might have done to her. She is a delicate creature amongst thorns and I was too stubborn to notice that all she wanted was a way out. I didn't give her the time of day and for that I was wrong. Please, lord, with your blessing, grant her life again. Allow her to wake up and feel the day. In your name I pray. Amen."  
  
I respect her now for all that she had done for me, I had no idea she cared so much. Elizabeth's eyes opened and two clear tears slid down her cheeks as she moved my hand to hers placing within mine the metal piece. It was the pocket watch with the coordinates to my mother's grave. She stood gazing down at her own body then up at Sparrow, "I'm sorry Jack. I would give my life for her to live again for I know that's what she did for me. Good night, Captain."  
  
Elizabeth shifted and walked away from me her ruined dress swaying and ruffling as she left the dreary room behind her. Ana stood from the corner and ran to Elizabeth hugging her lovingly. "I need you, she needs you. Please don't give up on her this soon. Help me." Ana's eyes pleaded to her the truth and everyone watched in silence.  
  
"How can I help?" Miss Swann shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"I need a pair of steady hands and a sober mind, someone to think clearly and actually uses the sense in their head. Please help me stitch her back up. We still have a chance for her survival." Ana held Elizabeth's hands; quietly praying to herself that she would help.  
  
Elizabeth nodded her head agreeably, "I will help you. What do we need to do?"  
  
"First we need everyone to leave, I can't work real well while people are watching. So if you gentlemen would be so kind as to leave that would be wonderful." Ana opened the door for them to leave as she wiped a few stray tears from her cheeks.  
  
Sparrow leaned over and kissed my forehead gently then stood and left. Will pulled himself away from the desk and made his way over to Miss Swann staring at her with love and devotion. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It wasn't your fault. I was just angry."  
  
"Shh," Elizabeth put her hand to his cheek, "it's okay Will. I know you loved her." She kissed his cheek and turned to walk towards Ana but Turner stopped her.  
  
"No," he thought for a moment about his mixed feelings for both women. He decided that since I had pre-decided that if I were to live I would leave it wouldn't matter much if he loved me or not. I would've been gone and he would've been without love. "No, I love you. I have always loved you, and I will marry you on our return to Port Royal." He held her in his arms pondering over his decision.  
  
"Elizabeth! I need you," Ana shouted from the bed as she readied the instruments.  
  
"I must go, we'll finish talking later." He vacated the room and closed the door behind him locking so there were no intrusions.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
The deck outside was far from silent, sea fearing men swinging through the running rigging and men dangling from the sides of both ships patching up holes and damaged pieces. Every man was working hard even the commodore; his wig and jacket where off as he worked hard patching some of the broken flooring. Gillet stood by waiting patiently to slide the tar mop over the wood afterwards. He was absolutely distraught over the smell of it but did what he was told all the same.  
  
William noticed Sparrow standing out at the tip of the bow and decided to walk out to him. He was perched out on the railing watching the navy sailors work on their ship as well as ours. "Why are they helping us?" Will pondered curiously.  
  
"We helped them bag a handful of pirates and we saved Elizabeth. Which is more than they could've asked for."  
  
"But Jack, we're pirates. Why aren't they trying to arrest us." Will leaned against the railing now.  
  
Sparrow turned his head to face the younger scalawag, "Leverage my boy. They'll give us a safe passage back to Port Royal so Justine can get the medical attention that she needs, given that she survives that long. If-." He gave his 'I have a secret I don't want to tell' look to Will and waited.  
  
"If what?" His eyes grew narrower trying to figure his captain out.  
  
"If, when we get there, and Justine survives, I turn her over to respectable society and give her hand in marriage to Commodore Norrington."  
  
"You what!" Jack dropped down from the railing, "Why?"  
  
"Think of it Will, we'll be free men. No prices over our heads and we can pillage and plunder at will. We can die rich old men warm in our beds surrounded by jewels and crowns and tons of gold beyond your wildest dreams."  
  
Turner searched his friends face for an ounce of discomfort over this situation but found none. 'She'll never except and you know it. Justine would rather marry- marry-." He stumbled trying to find someone else for her to marry.  
  
"You?" Sparrow quirked his eyebrow in suspicion over Turner's distressed state of mind.  
  
"Yes, if it came to that, I think she would." He answered calmly.  
  
"Uh hugh, right than." Sparrow turned sauntering away from the whelp.  
  
"She'll kill you for this!" He shouted out.  
  
"I'd rather die by her hand than his, if she can lift the sword to strike me down!" The chief pirate retorted.  
  
Will caught up to him, "you think she'd be afraid to strike down her own father don't you? You weren't even there for her when she was just a child, I think she'll have no problem killing you."  
  
Sparrow stopped and looked his piratical colleague in the eyes, "I doubt she'll live long enough to get to that point." With that said he shoved passed William with ease and headed into his cabin with Ana and Elizabeth.  
  
~%~%%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
The door creaked open and slammed shut both women shooting their heads up only to find Sparrow in the doorway. "How did you get in here? I locked the door." Elizabeth question.  
  
My father pulled a metal key from his pocket as his answer and Elizabeth went back to work at cleaning the blood from my neck and upper chest. Ann wiped her blood filled hands on a clean towel and looked up at Jack who was starring down at me. "I thought that was my key?" She grinned at him cheekily but he paid no mind to her cheering up.  
  
"Actually it was my spare." He ran his coarse fingers over mine gripping my hand pleadingly for I was his daughter once lost now found, he would not lose me again.  
  
"Your spare was my key," Ana shifted and grabbed up a clean utensil from the doctor's kit Norrington had supplied her. Their doctor was killed in the battle otherwise he would be assisting in this surgery.  
  
Elizabeth looked up at the two older pirates wondering about the 'spare key' thing and what reference it had. Then something dawned on Elizabeth, "so is that why you always requested to be alone at night, Jack? I thought I heard another voice in here with you a week or so ago."  
  
Sparrow simply ignored all that went on and focused on me. It seemed the women needed something to cheer them up so they chose to talk about the 'spare key' while they worked. Ana leaned over me examining my wounds closer, my blood saturated her shirt pressing the cloth to the curves of her body revealing a slightly round stomach showing through.  
  
Miss Swann gapped at the sight, "ANA! YOU'RE PREG-." Ana's hand flew up and stopped any more words from exiting Elizabeth's mouth.  
  
Sparrow's head rose hastily at the accusations, his face a very slight pink. "Quiet child! No one else needs to know." Ana hissed taking her hand from Elizabeth's mouth slowly.  
  
"So you are pregnant then?" She starred down at Ana's growing belly.  
  
"Yes lass, three months by now. We were even planning on a secret marriage so that I do not give way to a bastard child." Ana continued, Sparrow just gazed up at Miss Swann as she gazed back.  
  
"What? A Captain can't have a family," was his only defense.  
  
"Jack you're a pirate and if I remember correctly you already had a family that you left!"  
  
"Forced to leave! I would've never left Sarah had her witch of a sister not threatened to pick up and move em' all away from me for good. I only saw Justine once when she was about four and for that my wife bashed me over the head with a vase, no less. Besides I have no plans on leaving Ana or our child, ever. I won't allow it to happen like I did last time." Sparrow argued furiously.  
  
Elizabeth lowered her eyes to me and gazed at my weakening state. "Well if you plan on making up for what happened last time I suggest you grab some clean towels and more rum to help your first child." She pointed to the desk where the towels were sitting and began to clean me up again as Ana worked on stitching.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
The day came to an end as we set sail back to Port Royal, The HMS Dauntless sailing steadily in front of us, the charged pirates captive in its brig. Although the Dauntless was first its Commodore stayed on our ship protecting his investments. He waited patiently now at the helm of the Pearl scared that his future bride might become non-existent.  
  
Sparrow opened his door and stepped out of the stench filled room. Norrington raced down the steps about to enter the cabin when my father stopped him. "You don't want to be doing that, Commodore."  
  
"And why not?" He backed up slowly his straight brown hair hanging loosely from a small ponytail at his nape.  
  
"Ana-Maria and Miss Elizabeth are changing Justine into more comfortable clothes and changing the sheets of the bed." He replied blocking the entrance to the room.  
  
The door swung open and Ana stepped out with the blood soaked sheets in her arms piled high over her head. Norrington gazed at the once white sheets now stain with crimson blood and felt weak in his stomach. "Is that all her blood?"  
  
Sparrow turned and hung his head low, "afraid so. We fear she might not make it through the night she hasn't even woken yet." Sparrow followed Ana down into the lower decks to clean his sheets off as much as possible.  
  
Elizabeth stepped out of the cabin startled to find the commodore there. "James? What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be with your ship?"  
  
"Is she okay? Will she survive?" He moved trying to look through the half open door.  
  
Elizabeth searched for an answer while studying Norrington's reasons for concern, "I'm not sure. She's asleep now, you can see her if you like but try not to stress her if she does wake. Justine is very weak at the moment and may not recover."  
  
"Yes," he nodded and slowly walked into the room, Elizabeth watching her former fiancé very closely.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
As he entered he starred at my still body wrapped in a wool blanket lying solely on a blank mattress. 'James' pulled a chair up next to the practically empty bed and held my hand within his.  
  
"I know you'll hate me for this, for caging you in a proper life, but I need someone who understands me. Someone who knows the pain I went through in loosing Elizabeth to that Turner lad. You're that perfect person, Miss Justine; you know the sorrows of lost love and what they can do to you. I know you wanted to die in this battle, to end it all then and there and you still may very well do that. But I ask you, no I beg of you, please take me. Please except my offer of marriage, I will be a good husband to you, give you a proper place in society, shower you with royal gifts and take you to balls. You, Miss Reynolds, are the only person I can trust to comprehend my thoughts and feelings. Please agree to this proposal."  
  
He pulled a small gold band from his pocket and slid it on my ring finger gently. "I had hopes of Elizabeth reconsidering my offer, but I see now that she hasn't. So this is yours now." James leaned in and kissed my forehead before placing the chair back into its rightful place and leaving the cold condemned room.  
  
During his speech I was conscious but hadn't had the strength to acknowledge or object to anything. In that quick moment I went from being an abandoned lover to being the Commodore's fiancé. What was I to do? I could barely move from all the pain and hadn't the tears to cry anymore. I sat in my father's bed starring at the ceiling contemplating my death. I wanted to die in that empty bed right then but would I? Would I die years from now as a widow laying in what was once the Commodore's bed? I hated this life.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
A/N: I lied, I'm sorry there'll be one more chapter. I couldn't cram it all in this chapter so it will all end in chapter 19, which happens to be my favorite number. So, right on! Or should it be write on? Any way I g2g cuz it's Valentine's Day! Happy Valentine's day to ye all maties! Oh yeah, I started writing this chapter like a week ago, ha! That is funny. 


	19. Chapter 19: Finally Free

Chapter 19:  
  
A/N: COFFEE! Okay now that I have my morning coffee right here next to me it is safe for me to begin! So here is the final chapter and I hope ye scurvy dogs like it! Thanks again for the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: If I've said it once I've said it twice, but what the heck? Here it goes again! I don't own POTC. Disney does, call the mouse to put in your bid! *Mickey dancing off stage*  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
During his speech I was conscious but hadn't had the strength to acknowledge or object to anything. In that quick moment I went from being an abandoned lover to being the Commodore's fiancé. What was I to do? I could barely move from all the pain and hadn't the tears to cry anymore. I sat in my father's bed starring at the ceiling contemplating my death. I wanted to die in that empty bed right then but would I? Would I die years from now as a widow laying in what was once the Commodore's bed? I hated this life.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Turner stood at the bow of the ship, watching into the night; furious over how easily Sparrow could give up his only child. Elizabeth's warm touch startled him and he stifled a chill. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Noticing how ticked off he looked she continued to talk. "What's the matter, Will, you're not ill are you?"  
  
"No, I'm just- just upset is all." He leaned his crossed arm onto the railing gazing out into the black oblivion. Elizabeth was about to ask why when Will pulled her to the side just bursting out with the answer.  
  
"He's giving her to Norrington so that we can have a safe passage back and he can pillage and plunder as much as he wants!" His face was beat red with sweat drops glazing over his forehead.  
  
"Calm down Will, please." She rested her hands on his arms steadying his emotions. "Now who is giving who to Norrington?"  
  
"Jack is giving Justine to Norrington for our safe passage." He stated solemnly.  
  
"To arrest? He's going to arrest Justine, for what?" Her brown eyes showed a hint of confusion.  
  
"For marriage, Norrington wants to marry Justine! That's what this whole thing is with him staying here and them escorting us back to Port Royal. He'll stay off Jack's back if Jack has Justine marry him."  
  
"James wants to marry Justine why?" Elizabeth thought about it a moment and then decided to disregard it all together. "I'm sure all will reveal itself in due time, but I must attend to my duties now."  
  
"But Elizabeth don't you-?" Turner looked up and noticed the Commodore at the helm watching. He immediately shut up and followed Elizabeth but separated when he went down the stairs to the lower decks.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Elizabeth opened the door to my father's cabin and stepped in quietly making sure not to disturb my slumber, although I was not asleep. She waltzed over to the bed side table, no longer wearing her tattered dress but men's clothes that suited a piratical life. She lit the cerasine lamp and jumped when she saw my eyes open just starring away in a daze. I believe she thought I was dead at first.  
  
Miss Swann slowly inched closer to me whispering quietly, almost to herself for comfort. "Justine? Are you awake? Are you alive?"  
  
I allowed a small grin to show through, "yes." I turned my head to look at her frightened face, her color was still very pale but gaining its tan luster back.  
  
"Oh good heavens!" She said in relief, "I thought you had died." Elizabeth knelt next to bed, "how well can you move?"  
  
"Okay, I guess. I haven't really tried. But I know my back is really stiff." I suffocated my own laugh because of the pain it would cause me.  
  
"Well I do need to change your bandages and, if you feel up to it, I could bathe you to get all of that dry blood off completely?" She asked charmingly.  
  
I pulled myself to the side of the bed gazing at her, "anything to relieve this stiffness." She snickered and helped me out of bed attempting to stretch out my legs a little.  
  
I was extremely tired and felt as if I was bled dry, which probably wasn't too far from the truth. But I figured if I could get up I will try just about anything to release this pain and right about now a bath sounded so good. I hobbled over to the tub with Elizabeth's assistance, where upon she sat me on a chair so she could go get some heated water for my bath.  
  
About ten minutes later she came in with one large bucket of water and poured it into the basin. I stood shakily from the chair, without aid this time, when Elizabeth ordered me to undress from my attire. I stood naked in front of her not caring what she though only stuck on the thought of releasing this pain and stiffness.  
  
Miss Swann unraveled my bandages and aided me in sitting in the tub before sitting at the back of the basin and examining my wounds. "Ana said that if you could get up to move into a tub, that within two days of resting you could be able to walk about on the ship again and do small tasks."  
  
I laughed aloud, "You think I'm staying? We'll be in Port Royal within another day or so and, if my father does not take me, I'll barter a passage back to England."  
  
"England? That's so far away." Elizabeth thought silently about what will had told her, 'does she even know?'  
  
"The farther away from here the farther away from my past. I think it would be the best route for me to take." I could feel the rough texture of the sponge rub across my back and I winced as she slid dangerously close to one of my lashes.  
  
"I'm sorry!" She pulled away from that spot moving to a less tender part of my back. "Better?" I nodded hesitantly the stinging still lingering beneath the skin. Elizabeth noticed something shinning in the light of the lamp on my hand, "what's that?"  
  
I had forgotten all about it, I lifted into view and gazed at it wondering once again what I was to do. The past week flashed through my mind from beginning till now as if it were telling me something, but what? "Norrington. He came in while he thought I was sleeping and did a sort of proposal. It was a shock and although I understand his reasons I don't know what spurred it. There had to be something."  
  
"What where his reasons?' She asked her blonde hair falling gently onto my shoulder as she studied the ring, the tips of her hair sopping up the now warm water on my skin.  
  
"He couldn't marry you so he settled for someone who could understand him. It's more of a business partnership option than it is a respectable marriage proposal, if you ask me." I slid the ring from my finger and held it up to her; "you can take it if you want? It means nothing to me, honestly."  
  
"No. I couldn't. Come on, we need to get you out of the tub and then back into bed." She lifted me to a standing position then draped her robe around me as I stepped out of the basin.  
  
That night I would not soon forget, for the first time Elizabeth and I saw each other as friends, sisters even. She bandaged my wounds, clothed me, brushed through my hair and tucked me in for bed. In one night that woman had become so dear to me.  
  
"I'll tell Gibbs to bring you up some food, Good night Justine." She left the room, the lamp out and the moonlight shinning in through the windows illuminating the cabin. It was quiet and once more I was left alone with my thoughts.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Sparrow stood outside of the room in the dark shadows of the stairwell waiting for Elizabeth to leave. When she had and she was far enough away from the sight of him he snuck into his cabin. The door creaked closed, "Justine? Justine are you awake?"  
  
I moved my head up to see who was there and grumbled quietly when I saw sparrow's shadow in the moonlight. "What?"  
  
He moved closer sitting on the bed and looking at me. It was as if he was bewildered to see I was okay, his dark brown eyes hung over me and I became stiff. "You're fine?"  
  
I gave way to a small smirk and nodded slightly not expecting him to lean in and hug me. "Sparrow. Sparrow! Captain!" I shouted the last one for he was pressing on my back and causing me to have enormous bouts of pain. My father loosened his grip and starred at me.  
  
"What has gotten into you, my captain? I'm okay, Ana says I'll be able to get back to small chores in two days." I laid back in bed studying his scared facial expression. "What is it?"  
  
"You're to marry Norrington," I interrupted informing him that I already knew that and showed the ring as proof. "You are to marry him upon our return to Port Royal, there is to be two ceremonies that day." My questionable and shocked gaze told him to press on, "Elizabeth and Will are also to be married on that day, and you will never return to the Black Pearl or the Piratical life at all once you are married. You will remain the Commodore's wife for as long as he shall live and keep your place in respectable society for as long as you shall live. Those were the exact words of the treaty."  
  
"Treaty! WHO'S TREATY? WHY THE BLEEDING HELL WASN'T I INFORMED OF THIS TREATY?" I threw myself up in his face ignoring the pain from my torso.  
  
"The Commodore and mine's treaty. You weren't told for fear that you would become overly stressed and your body would give way resulting in your death." He stated looking me straight in the eye, not even flinching.  
  
"You son of a bitch! How could you do this to me? You lying cheating Bastard! I should have known from the start that you'd never be a good father! You never cared about my mother or me! YOU INSENSITIVE TRIVIAL CUR!"  
  
"Now that's enough!" Sparrow pushed me against the bedpost covering my mouth, unable to move my neck. "I've had enough of this, I have problems of my own to figure out without yours coming into play on mine." He released his hand from my face.  
  
"I wouldn't have any problems if you hadn't started them! Besides what's in this for you, hugh? What is so glorious about giving up your only daughter to a selfish Commodore who can't seem to get his way?" My eyes grew darker with more hate and rage circling around my pupils my loose curls landing gently over my shoulders.  
  
"I was never going to give you to him, that's why I came here. If you died the treaty would still be liable the only thing changed would be he wouldn't get married. If you fake your death everything will come out hunky dory. You could still stay a pirate on this ship or go home to England or do whatever it is that you want to do!" He rested his hand on mine as he explained further into the night what would happen.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
The next morning came and as sure as the horizon I was pronounced dead. I died during the night and a select few gave me a burial service at sea, early in the morning, just to enhance the fact I was dead. There of course was no body to bury because I was still in fact alive. But we tied some pots, pillows, and other useless junk together sewed it in a sack-like- body bag and tossed it over, as if it was I. Norrington would just have to except that I was dead, sure he would question it but he would never find evidence of my survival.  
  
Gibbs gave the official okay of my death and for an added bonus he said specifically I had died during my sleep late last night when he was requested to bring food to my chamber. Although most the crew from the Pearl knew of my existence Elizabeth and Turner were never told. I did not want to change their plans and I would do just as I had planned, barter a passage back to England and restore my old estate.  
  
Everything was perfect; no flaws detected none were ever found, not then atleast. I stayed huddled away in the back corners of the kitchen with Gibbs, crammed in with packaged flour and bottles of rum. I took the liberty of opening a bottle of my own, why not? Sparrow's got plenty to last him.  
  
Ana would come down twice a day to change my bandages and to bring another blanket or pillow for me to rest on. I needed my strength for the journey back to England so I had to rest my body now.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
When we arrived back in Port Royal a day and a half later almost everyone left the ship. Gibbs opened the door to the rather well built pantry and handed me a couple of apples and a bottle of water. "You do well to eat those and when I come back that there fresh water best be gone, you understand missy?"  
  
I smirked now having full control over my body and a medium amount of pain left, "yes sir, you need not have any worries about that."  
  
"There's a good lass, will be back soon. Oh and your's father said to stay put until all them navy men are out of sight." Gibbs winked and made his way out of the kitchen.  
  
I grabbed up my first apple and bit into it, ah how the sweet summer juice slid down the leathery surface of the fruit and onto my fingers. That was one of the best apple I had ever had it was so sweet but had the right hint of sourness to make it perfect. Much like how I like my men, kind enough to not beat up on me but our bad boys deep inside.  
  
William Turner. At the thought of men his name rang through my mind I could hear his luscious voice whispering into my ear. He has so much love but has no idea how to care for it. Now that's a problem if I've ever seen one. I pulled my body from the floor and stood to get knife to peel the apple when I noticed Samuel standing not 5 feet in front of me.  
  
"Sam? Whatcha' need?" I said with absolute carelessness. My curly hair waving to and fro as I searched for a knife.  
  
"How can you do it?" He took a few steps closer to me pulling a knife from the drawer and handed to me.  
  
"Thanks," I began peeling in circles around the end of the apple, "how can I do what?" The chain of apple skin broke, "apple skin?" He shook his head, "your loss." I took a piece of the chain and ate it.  
  
"How can you go along with your business like nothings wrong?" He questioned picking up and apple for himself.  
  
"Because nothing is wrong," I smiled taking a drink of the fresh water.  
  
"Oh really?" I nodded and he grabbed my hand, "come with me." Sam took me down the hallway out of the kitchen and up the stairs to my father's room where he opened the window and pointed down at a ceremony down on the peer. "Do you see them?"  
  
"Yes, what are they doing?" There were men and a couple of women dressed in black dropping flowers into the water at the end of the dock.  
  
"They're remembering you. Most of them know you're alive like your father and Ana. But there are those few down there who don't and are really mourning you." He pointed to the three people standing in the front row.  
  
Elizabeth dropped a rose into the water her face tear stricken, her fiancé, Turner, standing next to her holding deep within himself all of his sorrow as he dropped three lilies into the crystal clear ocean water. Then there was James Norrington who stood solemnly to the side dropping only a single trinket down to my watery grave, a gold band that had sat lovingly on my ring finger. I glanced down at the spot where it had occupied a day or so ago before Gibbs gave it back to him.  
  
"But I can't do anything or I'll prove my father a ruthless liar only out to save his own back, in the process I'll also ruin a perfectly good marriage and Turner, Elizabeth and James will hate me. I cannot do that." I shook my head shutting the window and slumping onto the floor.  
  
"Why not?" Sam crouched down in front of me, "what difference would it make, you still plan on going to England right? Well atleast then they know you're alive and well."  
  
"And that I left them behind. Is that any good?" I crossed my arms over my knees resting my chin on the tops of my knees.  
  
"Look you have three days to decide. On Friday at sun down Elizabeth will marry William and at that point you'll never have a chance. But if you act now you will. It's all up to you." He stood his blonde hair pulled in a ponytail lying loosely on his strong back as he walked away out of the door.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
The three days flew by fast leaving me still with no specific decision. It was almost midday Friday and I knew Elizabeth was back at her palace dressing for her wedding and Turner is probably at his blacksmith shop memorizing his vows nervous as ever, and I was here in my father's cabin sipping my rum and playing cards with him.  
  
"What do you wager will happen at the wedding today?" I asked tossing down two cards to trade in for our game of poker.  
  
His old leather boots were propped on top of the table and his hat skewed on the back of his chair. "Oh I don't know, two people getting wed and living happily ever after. Just a guess though." He looked at me with a corky smile, "You're a smart lass Justine, you can out wit a lot of people-."  
  
"But?" I suggested looking over my cards.  
  
He pulled his feet from the table and sat his card down on the surface, "you don't know when to give in."  
  
"What would you like me to do?" I tossed my cards onto the wood table. "Because I can't seem to come up with the correct answer on my own."  
  
"Go to the wedding with Ana, Gibbs and me. It'll be a blast, drinks all around!" He winked and I stifled the want to laugh.  
  
"And expose that I am alive? Sparrow you out of all people should know that I couldn't do that. Not now, not when everything is going so well."  
  
"Everything is not going well, you're still missing what you want most." He stood and paced around the table using his hand motions to explain. "I saw you two that day that we attacked Millson. You loved him then and I know you love him now. That was a passionate kiss, something you don't forget." He sat on the table prying his thoughts into my mind.  
  
"I wish people will just forget about that, it will never happen again." I stood walking to the door.  
  
"Only because you're too stubborn to admit that you care." He shouted at me as I left the room slamming the door shut. "She'll go," he mumbled to himself, but not in vain.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
I starred out of the mess hall window watching the sun lower in the afternoon sky. I don't have to go to the wedding to know what will happen, in the words of my father, 'two people will be wed and live happily ever after.'  
  
The door to the kitchen swung open and Ana stepped in she was wearing a peach colored dress with small floral vines etched throughout the design. Her figure fit the dress well although her belly was slightly larger than I had ever known. "You look radiant my fair lady." I swaggered over to her.  
  
"Are you sure you won't attend?" Ana tried pushing the subject further.  
  
"Me wear a dress again, after what happened last time I wore one you'll be lucky you ever get me in one of those again." She laughed slightly giving cheer to my over all depressed emotion. "No, I won't go. I'll be fine here this is where I belong. Not in a church, I never was one for marriage."  
  
"Okay then, I'll see you when we get back. You know your father will- "  
  
"Be drunk, yes I know. I think it was he who said, 'I love weddings drinks all around.'" She laughed again hugging me lightly and leaving the doorway.  
  
I went back to my window watching with glee as Ana met with Sparrow and Gibbs who, for once in their lives, were dressed as gentlemen. It was a sight to see. My depression sunk back in as I watched them waltz away to enjoy the night while I hid away in my 'tower' lonely and confused.  
  
Sam burst into the kitchen gown, shoes, ribbons and face cloths in his hands. I swung around, eyes wide at the sight of him, "oh no!"  
  
"You are going to that wedding whether you like it or not! You have no choice in the matter!" He sat the outfit down on the table and grabbed a bowl and some hand soap from the back of the kitchen.  
  
"I have every choice in the matter, thank you! And do you know what I choose?" I yelled my arms crossed over my chest.  
  
"No! And frankly I don't care!" He grabbed me by my arm and tossed me onto the bench, "you're acting like a child and I'm going to fix that right now. Hand me that bottle of water from behind you." When I sat still and did nothing he reached for it himself and poured it all in the bowel scrubbing the soap in it to make suds then washing my face with the cloth.  
  
"Are you insane? This will never work, it's a failure even before it starts." I objected.  
  
"First off I'm not insane," he scrubbed at my face more. "And secondly you won't let it fail because I'll take your share of the plunder from Millson's ship!" He snapped back.  
  
"Gimme that!" I snatched the rag from his hand and scuffed as I cleaned my own face. "You were doing it wrong."  
  
"What ever gets you to go," was his only reply.  
  
Twenty minutes later I was transformed into the belle of the ball. You couldn't tell the difference between a high-established woman and me, except the fact that she would want to be pretty and I didn't. My dress was a royal pastel green with thin flowers whirled in and out of it's design. Half of my unruly locks of solid black hair were tied back with a barrette and a few ribbons while the rest hung loosely down the center of my back. It was time.  
  
Sam escorted me to the front of the church and distracted the guest list guard while I made my way up the steps to the big oak doors of the chapel. "I can do this, there's nothing to be afraid of." I grabbed my old tattered hat out of the bag slopping it onto my head, removing the 'glass slippers' from my aching feet, and pulling my boots on in their place. At least now I was as comfortable as I could get.  
  
"JUST DO IT JUSTINE!" Sam shouted at me as he pinned the guard to the wall, annoyed at my delays.  
  
"You can't go in there! Stop her!" The guard shouted to the other guards in vain for none heard his cries.  
  
With my last burst of courage I shoved opened the doors stepping straight into the chapel aisle way. I took a deep breath, shadowing my eyes with the rim of my hat, as I marched down the aisle way ignoring everyone's stares. From the corner of my left eye I noticed a soldier heading straight for me and on the other side another guard moved almost simultaneously.  
  
I stoped and gave a small smile, the priest looking down at me with confusion as I pulled my pistol from the adjusted pocket in my gown, aiming it at the man to my left. "You'd do well to stop right there or I might have to kill you." WHOA! I got everyone's attention with that, what a rush of power, I had to keep going. "COMMODORE! Please call your men back, I highly doubt that you want them slaughtered!"  
  
My father gazed at me from the corner of the room wondering what my intentions were and why I had forced a gun into the situation. When the men backed down I released the air in my lungs and calmed my fears of them attacking me. My left arm dropped back to my side, pistol still clutched within my fingers.  
  
"Young lady! What is the meaning of this?" Governor Swann shouted at me furious with my behavior as a woman.  
  
I took a few steps closer, "I am no lady, sir, but all the same I shall explain myself." I swerved on my heels now facing the alter where Elizabeth and William stood honorably. They were beautiful together, her long blond locks landing softly on the shoulder of her white gown and his deep brown eyes unlocking a whole new world for her; I could never mess with that.  
  
My mind snapped back to reality and I paused thinking of what and how to speak. I pulled my wrinkled hat from my brow bending into a curtsey before acknowledging them. "You both know who I am, there is no need for me to make an announcement."  
  
"Justine?" Elizabeth's voice became weak as she starred me over, "you're wearing a dress." She made a small laugh to cover up her tears ans she stepped lightly down the steps to me. Her arms fell warmly around my neck in a hug, she was my sister and I could not ruin this day for her.  
  
"I'm sorry Elizabeth. I'm sorry that I lied to you, Will, and James about my death." We broke from the hug and she gazed at me a little puzzled. My eyes wondered about the room trying to gather strength from any color I could find but all was white. "Jack and I both did not agree to the terms that my life would face. James is a good man but he doesn't know when to let go. Neither did I, until now that is." I lifted my chin to peer into Turner's eyes.  
  
"Let go, you came here to let go." He repeated quietly.  
  
"Will," I lifted my gown from the floor to walk up the steps leaving Elizabeth to her own unanswered questions. I began in a whisper, "Will, look at that woman down there. I mean, really look at her. She is beautiful, intelligent and wild enough to keep you going. Me, I am smart but only about the sea and piratical life, yes I'm wild but I'm too wild for you. I am more likely to get you killed then survive in a marriage with you."  
  
"So what this all is about a better match? I thought marriages were supposed to be about love." Turner pressed on.  
  
"William look down at that woman and tell me you don't love her. You can't do it can you? I am just a fling. I'm not real to you, she is! You have loved her practically your whole life and she will make an excellent wife for you." My eyes began to tear up.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"She must really love him," Ana stated to my father.  
  
"How can you say that? She's up there giving him away!" He stated to her sternly.  
  
"Justine knows that he truly loves Elizabeth and Elizabeth truly loves him. She loves him so much that she is willing to sacrifice what she wants so that he is happy, even if it is with another woman." She whispered into his ear.  
  
"She's giving in, heh, she's taking my advice." He grinned vainly.  
  
"Wow, you actually suggested something smart for once. I didn't know it was possible." Ana retorted.  
  
"Just remember within whose bed you sleep at night." Ana rolled her eyes at him and rubbed her growing stomach soothingly.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
I stood in front of him and the white linen alter, one single tear cascaded down my cheek and he caught it. His thumb caressed the spot in which it lay watching me as I pulled it away from my face. I embraced him warmly with a hug holding him tightly against my body. "Thank you. I now am confident in what I am about to do." He commented to me.  
  
"You're welcome. I am still going back to England father is taking me. Please come by and see me sometime, I want to meet the little un's when you finally get around to having a few." I felt his laugh on my shoulder as we broke from the hold.  
  
"Children? Oh lord you're really expecting a lot. Speaking of babies, you know Ana's pregnant right?" I shook my head my eye wide. "yeah she is, three months by now."  
  
"Why that sly old dog, I'm going to have to beat him for that." My eyes met back with Will's and I knew this was goodbye. I probably would never see him or Elizabeth again, though I would write.  
  
"Thank you for coming today, it meant a lot to me." He paused thinking of what to say.  
  
"Will don't worry about it, everything worked out the way it was supposed to." I leaned in for one last embrace when he whispered something unexpected in my ear.  
  
"But I still love you," my heart skipped a beat afraid of what to do.  
  
I lifted my heavy face and kissed his cheek, "you may always feel that way, but I am only second to her." I backed away, "congratulations you two." I let myself waltz down the steps to Elizabeth and congratulated her one last time before making my way over to James.  
  
"May we continue now?" the priest asked, a tad irritated over my presence.  
  
"Oh, by all means yes!" I approved arms flailing and all as I plopped down next to the commodore. "Hello James."  
  
He rolled his eyes and ignored me slightly. "Did I do something to offend you my dear Norrington?"  
  
"Does faking your death count? Or maybe marching in here just to keep the marriage running? I mean if you'd have any knowledge at all you'd know you storm the church to take the guy not leave him with his bride!"  
  
"Still having no luck with the ladies." I suggested.  
  
"None what so ever! It seems I am too high class and snobby." He answered turned sideways in the pew.  
  
"That'll do it. Say, did you try the cute puppy routine?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The 'feel sorry for me' routine?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The 'flashy money' routine?"  
  
"Yes, none worked." He sighed.  
  
"Man, these ladies are tough." I concluded.  
  
"You're telling me." The Governor looked at us strangely.  
  
"This is my daughter's wedding, could you two keep it down?" His eyebrows laced together as his old raspy voice crackled.  
  
"I'll take that as my cue to go, I'll talk to you outside." He nodded and I stood walking to the back corner.  
  
My back pressed against the wall as I held back from laughing at my father. "so you couldn't help but create another me, eh?"  
  
He looked up at me and grunted, "What makes you think it will be anything like you?"  
  
"Because I'm exactly like you!" I pointed out.  
  
"Besides it's going to be a boy." He continued.  
  
"Girl."  
  
"Boy."  
  
"Girl."  
  
"Boy."  
  
"Girl."  
  
"Bo-."  
  
"Will you two stop it! This is a wedding for Christ's sake! Anyway it's my baby too and I say it will be a girl!" Ana hit both of us in our arms.  
  
The priest went on with the ceremony, which was absolutely gorgeous, not to mention flawless. "I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Their kiss was unmatchable, so passionate and romantic I did not know a kiss could bare so much love.  
  
I watched them walk out of the chapel and followed slowly with the rest of the guests. Their carriage was waiting just outside of the church ready to take them to their own home, a present from the Governor. Long term project of his, as I was told. They looked so happy together that for once in my life my femininity took over me, tears of joy streamed down my face.  
  
Sam approached me, "what happened? Their still together! How can that be? You were suppo-." He saw my tears and thought I was upset. "Oh luv, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Would you get off of me! Look at them, their so perfect. Their children will be handsome."  
  
"Have you flipped your lid?" Sam placed his hand to my forehead as if I were sick.  
  
"I might have." I faced the carriage again and noticed Elizabeth running up to me, her train dragging on the cobblestone. "Get in that carriage Mrs. William Turner before I flog you!"  
  
"I couldn't leave" she paused to catch her breath, "without giving this to you." She held out a gold charm bracelet.  
  
"Oh, I couldn't. it's too expensive for my tastes, you keep it." I pushed it back to her.  
  
"No I insist. Will gave it to me last Christmas as a gift and I want you to have it as a way of remembering us while you're back in England." She pulled my wrist out in front of her and hooked the clasps. The bracelet jingled when it moved.  
  
"Thank you." I hugged her once more. "Now get in that carriage before your husband drives off without you!" Her smile warmed my soul as she hopped down the steps in her snow-white dress. They drove off into the distance up the cobblestone drive and with a blink of the eye they were gone from sight.  
  
"You still love him?" Sam gazed down at me.  
  
"Have no fear, it will disappear over time." I replied taking in a deep breath of fresh air.  
  
"So we're off to England then?"  
  
"We, who said anything about a we?" I cocked my eyebrow curious about his comment.  
  
"Well you know you'll need someone to look after you and you don't have enough money to refurbish you're estate all by yourself. Plus your father won't leave you all the way up there by yourself."  
  
"So what is it that you are proposing Mr. Samuel?" I smiled holding my arm out to him, which he took with pride as we walked down the steps, my boots clicking with every step I took.  
  
"I believe that I should be your escort." He puffed out his chest trying to seem overly rich and snobbish.  
  
"Well I do believe that is the best idea I've heard yet." I could hear Ana and Sparrow catching up with us so I decided to shout out loud. "GIRL!"  
  
"BOY!" My father hollered back at me and we argued about it all the way back to the ship.  
  
With the night air waving through my hair I knew everything was as it should be. I was finally free.  
  
THE END  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
A/N: Well what did you think? I struggled a lot over this chapter, in fact I rewrote it three times. At first I was going to have Justine win Will back, but then an idea for the sequel smacked right into my head. So you may not have liked them not being together at the end of this but there's a whole other story just waiting to be written! Ha! Well please review me and tell me what you thought of this last chapter, I hope you liked it. Ta! 


End file.
